Junia
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi hates Yami, but how will they both cope when a force brings them together, will they end in peace, or blood and war? It's good though, Puzzleshipping, yaoi, Mpreg yada yada.
1. The mistake and party

Me: 'Well here we are, the start of a new story, the beginnings of an adventure, the tales of a voyage, the-'

Diao: 'Why do we let you write!'

Me: 'Because, I'm the best of the best'.

Diao: 'Yeah, not too modest are you?'

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story!'

Chapter 1-The mistake and party

Yugi finished stacking the shelves of the game shop, he climbed down the ladder and wiped his brow clean.

Yugi was twenty years old, he lived with his grandfather in a game shop they owned and ran by themselves. Yugi was sweet and caring, though he had his boundaries at how far people could go with him, he was generally a nice person to get along with.

Yugi sighed and turned to his grandfather who manned the cash register.

'I'm done' Yugi said, he walked over to Solomon 'Is that all that's needed?'

'For now' Solomon reassured.

Yugi hid his head in his arms on the counter and sighed heavily 'Thank god. I never thought it would end'.

Solomon laughed and patted Yugi's head. The shop door opened and they both looked up.

'God Yug, you look like you're about to drop dead' Joey said as he walked up to him.

'I feel like it' Yugi whimpered.

Joey had been Yugi's friend since high school. They had been through a lot together and they were inseparable, they were going to be best friends for a long time.

'Well, how about we cheer you up Yug?' Joey said pulling him up 'I have an idea that you might like'.

Yugi nodded and they both headed upstairs together.

* * *

They sat in the living room as they drank their drinks.

'So, what was this idea of yours?' Yugi asked.

'Hmm?'

'You know. The one that's supposedly to cheer me up?'

'Oh right' Joey put his cup down 'Well, Anzu is throwing this party on Friday, just thought you'd like to come'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'It'll be good to see everyone again. It feels a long time since we've spent time together'.

'See. I knew you'd like the idea. I'll tell her you're coming'.

'Wait a minute' Yugi turned to Joey 'Will "He" be there'.

'Well…Uhh…' Joey rubbed the back of his head 'You know Anzu likes him. A lot. So no doubt she'll invite him and his friends'.

'Then I'm staying home'.

'Oh Yug!' Joey threw himself at Yugi and hugged him tightly 'Please come! You know I'll get bored if I don't have you listen to my jokes! You know no one listens to me, they all run away! Please!'

'Alright!' Yugi pushed Joey off 'Don't whine, you know it gets me to do things I hate'.

Joey grinned 'Why else do you think I do it?'

'If he comes anywhere near me though, I'm going to rip his head off'.

Joey turned away and rubbed his neck 'Man, you can be violent Yugi'.

* * *

Friday~

Joey pulled up in front of Anzu's house. He looked at Yugi who sat next to him, he sat staring at his lap, glaring at it. Joey sighed and put his arm around Yugi.

'Don't worry, you don't have to talk with him, and possibly look at him' Joey reassured.

'Yeah I know' Yugi said as he unbuckled his seat belt 'But if he says anything I will kill him, I'll find something to beat him with'.

Joey chuckled as they stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door. They rang the doorbell and after a few moments the door opened to see Anzu, she was another friend of theirs and worked in a magazine publishers, though there was one thing about them that made the boys worry about not talking or seeing her for a long time.

'Yugi!' She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly 'It's been too long'.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi choked 'I-It's been a while'.

She let go of Yugi and he managed to get his breath back, she turned to Joey and hugged him tightly too.

'Oh no! Anzu is going to rape me!' Joey cried out.

'Oh shut up!' Anzu let go of him and hit him in the chest, only making him chuckle 'Anyway, it's good that you turned up. I thought for a minute you wouldn't come, everyone is out the back'.

Anzu lead Yugi and Joey through the house and out the back, Yugi looked around and immediately found him. Yami.

This was the man Yugi hated-probably the most in the world-though he didn't want to think back to the time when he began to hate him. It was Yami and his friends that made Yugi's school life miserable, though they didn't do anything serious like hurt him physically, it still hurt him badly that he never wanted to think of Yami as a friend. But there was more that made him hate Yami.

Yami was executive to his fathers company, and if his father passed away or retired he would take over. That was another factor for Yugi's hatred. Yami was arrogant, insulting, and vain, and he was virtually running a big company. Yugi was smart, kind and a good thinker, and he was still looking for his own place, his own job and having to watch Yami get better things in life. It wasn't fair in Yugi's eyes.

There was only one thing Yugi was absolutely sure of; he was sure he would kill Yami again if he so much said a word to him.

Yami looked over and caught Yugi looking at him, Yugi glared at him and looked away. Yami smirked and turned to his friends again Bakura and Marik, he thought it was nothing but amusing Yugi hated him so much.

'Hey guys!'

They looked up as Tristan walked up to them, he hugged Joey and turned to Yugi to ruffle his hair.

'Ah! Tristan!' Yugi tried to make him stop.

Tristan chuckled and let go of Yugi 'Couldn't resist. You know it's a habit'.

Yugi sighed 'I know. Old habits die hard'.

Tristan smirked 'Yep. Man it's been so long since we've all been together'.

'Yeah, the last time was Christmas. Oh!' Joey turned to Tristan 'Remember the cider?'

'Oh yeah, we got drunk pretty bad. It would be fun if we could do it again'.

'You two!' They cringed and turned to Anzu 'I don't want you drunk and throwing up over my back garden and stuff'.

They hung their heads 'Sorry Anzu'.

She crossed her arms 'That's much better'.

Yugi giggled and looked up at her 'How do you do that? You need to teach me'.

Anzu smirked and they both giggled with each other.

'Oi, Yami'.

Yami turned as Bakura and Marik leant a little closer with smirks on their faces.

'Want to play a little prank?' Marik suggested.

Yami smirked back 'What prank and how little?'

They checked the area and took out a bottle of ethanol and slipped it into Yami's hands.

'Spike the punch' Marik said.

'No' Yami put the ethanol back in Marik's hands 'You do it'.

'You dragged us here' Marik shoved it back in his hands 'You do it'.

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes 'Fine. I'll blame you though'.

Marik and Bakura chuckled as Yami walked over to the punch bowl. He looked around to make sure that no one would see him, he unscrewed the top and poured the whole bottle into the punch, he quickly took a drink of it before returning to Marik and Bakura.

'How many of them do you think will get drunk?' Marik asked.

'All of them if they're stupid enough' Yami joked as they all laughed.

'Here, new challenge' Bakura suggested 'We have to find someone to spend the night with now, deal?'

'Deal'.

* * *

A few hours and more and more people filled up the back garden, and the more people who came, the more people who drank the punch. It wasn't long before people started to get drunk unaware, Yami, Marik and Bakura watched from afar and sniggering at everyone. It seemed their fun had only begun.

Among these people was Yugi and friends, they were unaware that they had drunk alcohol or were drunk themselves.

Yugi was still glaring at Yami as he kept hearing him laugh through the crowds, and it was hard to ignore it.

'Oi Yugi, what you looking at?' Tristan asked as he tried to see.

'It's Yami' Joey said slyly 'I bet he's infatuated'.

Joey and Tristan sniggered as Yugi turned to glare at them.

'That's not funny' Yugi growled 'I hate his guts so much, I want to eat it'.

Joey tutted and put his hands on his hips 'He's such a sadistic little boy. He was never like this as a child'.

'Hey, Yugi, what did he do to make you hate him so much?' Tristan asked.

'I don't want to repeat it'.

'I think' Joey whispered to Tristan 'Yami asked Yugi to pose in some erotic positions for a dirty cause'.

Yugi turned to kick Joey in the shin as they both laughed.

'Shut up!' Yugi hissed and wobbled slightly.

'Ow! Child abuse!'

Tristan chuckled 'You're not a child anymore Joey'.

'Oh yeah…call the police! I've been assaulted!'

Tristan chuckled and Yugi did slightly, Joey looked at his watch.

'Ah crap' He cursed 'I have work tomorrow. Well Yug, do you want a lift home?'

'Nah, I might stay here for a little while' Yugi said as he took another sip of his drink.

'Alright. Well, I'm going, so I'm going to strand you here with Anzu'.

'Bye Joey' Yugi and Tristan said together as he walked off.

'You don't think he'll hurt himself on the way home, do you?' Yugi asked.

'I doubt it' Tristan reassured 'His head is hard enough so he won't feel a thing'.

They chuckled and Yugi rubbed his head 'Here, take my drink'.

'Where you going?' Tristan asked.

'My head hurts, I'm going to find something'.

Yugi walked inside Anzu's house to find something to rid the pain.

* * *

Instead, Yugi ended up falling asleep. He laid on the couch in Anzu's living room fast asleep, he didn't hear that most of the people walked past him and left the party.

He had been asleep for a few hours when someone started shaking him. He groaned and pushed them off, curling up some more.

'Yugi' Someone whispered 'You need to go home now'.

'No' Yugi groaned 'I'm fine here'.

'I'll take you back home'.

Yugi sighed and sat up, though he didn't really want to get up he forced himself up nevertheless.

'Fine' Yugi said with an added hiccup 'But I'm not amused'.

They helped Yugi walk out of the house without falling over and then Yugi couldn't remember anything else.

* * *

Yugi groaned as he woke up the next morning, his head still hurt from the previous night. He pulled the covers around him some more, and decided to open his eyes, only to receive a shock.

He wasn't in his room.

He looked around carefully taking in the new environment, it wasn't Joey's room, nor Tristan's, not even Anzu's. This was a strangers room.

He looked over the edge of the bed, his clothes laid forgotten on the floor along with another persons clothes. It was hard not to guess what had happened the previous night.

Yugi dreaded it, but he looked over his shoulder. Next to him, still asleep, was Yami.

Yugi stared at him for a little while, trying to figure out if this was a nightmare or not, but he came to the conclusion that it was as real as it could be.

'Oh shit' Yugi cursed.

**************************End of chapter 1********************************

Me: 'Yeah! A new story!'

Diao: 'I can't believe you actually included Tristan in it'.

Me: 'Yeah well, I thought I'd do it at least once. You know, he's an important guy'.

Diao: 'He's not coming back is he?'

Me: 'Meh, I don't know. Maybe'.

Diao: Rolls eyes 'Some girl you are'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. The results

Me: 'I just thought I'd give something for people to think about'.

Diao: 'And something for you to do'.

Me: 'Yeah, I love a bit of good old "Beat Yami up" moments'.

Chapter 2-The results

After taking a few minutes of calming down, Yugi carefully slipped out of the bed. Yami was still asleep so Yugi took the time to pick up his clothes and put them back on again, he made sure he had everything from last night, and was about to leave but something stopped him.

"Phone" He thought.

Yugi checked his pockets, but his phone wasn't in them.

He looked around at the room, but at sight there was no phone. He looked behind the cupboard but no sign of it. He got on his knees and looked underneath the bed, but even in the dark there was nothing that resembled a phone.

'Looking for this?'

Yugi looked up to see his phone being waved in front of him, he looked up to see Yami watching him and smirking. Yugi stood up and glared at Yami, he tried to snatch his phone back, but Yami moved it out of the way so he couldn't get it.

'Give it back!' Yugi demanded.

'No' Yami replied and twirled his phone in his hands 'I think you should say the magic word'.

'There's no magic word for jerks like you' Yugi climbed onto the bed and reached for his phone again, but Yami turned over and hugged it close to him 'You bastard!'

Yami chuckled and looked at him over his shoulder 'I forgot how much fun you was, especially back in school'.

Yugi jumped on top of Yami and fought his way to get his phone back, he quickly clambered off and made his way to the door.

'Yugi wait!' Yami grabbed his arm to stop him leaving 'Don't feel so bad, you enjoyed it last night'.

Yugi glared at Yami and turned around to punch Yami hard in the face. Yami let go of him and held his face as blood started to run from his nose.

'You're the last man in the world I ever want to be with!' Yugi growled 'I never want to see you again!'

Yugi opened the bedroom door and slammed it shut after him, hurrying out of that house and making it back to his own home. He didn't want to think how stupid he could've been to be lead astray by Yami, the man he hated, and now he hated him even more.

* * *

~A week later~

Yugi sat in the doctors office as he waited for him to come back. Yugi had been feeling ill for the past few days and being with his grandfather, he was getting worried about Yugi, so he was going to reassure him and prove it was nothing. But now with the doctors absence, he was starting to get rather nervous himself.

The door opened and he looked up to see the doctor walk back in, he sat back down at the desk and with a piece of paper in his hands. He looked at it then to Yugi and smiled.

'Well, I know why you've been feeling ill recently' He said 'You're pregnant'.

Yugi's mouth dropped open 'P-Pregnant?'

'Yes. Was it something you didn't want to hear?'

'Well…I guess I didn't think I would be but…umm…' Yugi stood up 'I think I need to think about it. I mean, it's rather important'.

'Of course' He stood up as well 'You know where I am if you need me'.

'Yes, th-thank you'.

Yugi quickly left and as he walked down the road, he couldn't but help feel a little disgusted that Yami was the obvious father.

* * *

Solomon looked up when he heard Yugi come into the game shop, he looked worried as Yugi remained silent.

'So…how did it go?' Solomon inquired.

Yugi looked up at his grandfather, he smiled broadly and hurried over to him, holding his hands in his own.

'Grandpa, you're going to be a great-grandpa' Yugi said.

'Great-grandpa?' Solomon repeated 'What do you mean?'

'I'm pregnant!'

'Oh…Yugi!' They shared a hug together 'That's good…at least. I think it is'.

Yugi nodded his head and let go of his grandfather 'I get to have my own child, what isn't good about it?'

'Ah I was just checking, I wasn't sure if you would be touchy about it or not'.

Yugi shook his head and put his hands over his stomach 'It may have not been at the right time, but I don't regret having the child. I know I will be able to look after it well'.

Solomon patted Yugi on the shoulder 'Well I'm sure you will make a good parent. Who is the father anyway?'

Yugi glared and looked away 'No one'.

Solomon looked at him questionably. Yugi turned back to him and smiled 'I have to tell Joey. He'll be thrilled to know he'd be an uncle'.

Yugi headed upstairs leaving Solomon still confused about who the father was.

Yugi picked up the phone and managed to dial Joey's number, even though he was shaking with excitement, he was bouncing on the spot as he waited for Joey to pick up.

'Hello?' Joey's voice said.

'Hey Joey' Yugi said 'Guess what'.

'What?'

'No come on, guess!'

Joey sighed and hummed slightly 'You won the lottery?'

'Yeah I wish I'm…' Yugi stopped for a moment 'You have to come over'.

'What? Why?'

'Because I want to see your face' Yugi explained 'When can you come over?'

'I'll be there as soon as I can. Is it a surprise?'

'Yep' Yugi said with a smile.

'Will I like it?'

'Yep'.

'Then I'll be even quicker. Be there in a minute'.

They ended their call, Yugi giggled as he pictured Joey's reaction.

* * *

Joey came over the game shop some minutes later, he opened the door and ran straight to Solomon.

'Where's Yug?' Joey asked 'He said he has a surprise for me'.

Solomon chuckled 'He's upstairs'.

Joey rushed past and headed upstairs, he looked into the living room and expected to see a large present, but only Yugi sat there and stood up.

'Where's this surprise?' Joey asked.

Yugi giggled 'Are you ready?'

Joey nodded 'I've been prepared for the worst'.

Yugi giggled and took a deep breath with a smirk 'I'm pregnant!'

Joey dropped his jaw and stared at Yugi 'R-Really?'

'Yep'.

'Oh…wow!' Joey hurried over and hugged Yugi tightly 'That's awesome!'

Yugi laughed and hugged Joey back 'I know! You'll be an uncle!'

They hugged each other tightly and carried on laughing until Joey thought of something, he pulled away.

'I didn't know you had a boyfriend' Joey said.

Yugi scowled and looked away 'I don't'.

'Then…how did you get pregnant?'

'Not important'.

'Oh…you didn't' Joey leant closer to Yugi and smirked 'Have a one-night stand?'

Yugi blushed slightly, only making Joey smirk more 'Who is it?'

'No one' Yugi growled.

'Right. You had sex with yourself. Sounds plausible'.

'Oh shut up' Yugi crossed his arms 'I'm not going to tell you no matter how much you persist'.

'Come on. I won't laugh or anything'.

'I wouldn't care if you laughed, it's more about my pride'.

Joey stood in thought 'It's not Tristan is it?'

Yugi turned to him, blushing heavily 'Of course not! That's weird!'

'I promise I won't laugh'.

'I couldn't care less if you laughed. I just know you're going to tell him and I don't want him to know about it'.

'I promise I won't do that either. Now will you tell me?'

Yugi looked at him, he sighed and hung his head 'Yami' Yugi mumbled.

'What? I didn't hear that'.

'Y…Yami'.

Joey stared at Yugi as his face blushed to a red colour.

'You…slept with Yami?' Joey questioned 'I thought you didn't like him'.

'I was drunk!' Yugi defended 'And he lead me on! I didn't know what I was doing. It made me feel dirty when I woke up'.

'I bet it would' Joey chuckled.

'But you must not tell him under any circumstances' Yugi growled 'Understood?'

'Yugi, you can't hide it from him. He is the father after all'.

'He is not the father! He just happened to be the person who helped create it. He could never be the father, he would just push us aside'.

'And that's why you won't tell him?' Joey sighed 'Alright. If you say so, and if you think it's right'.

'Good' Yugi smiled and held Joey's hand 'I'm going to have to make you a godfather as well'.

Joey chuckled 'I'll like that title a lot'.

* * *

Yami was at work the next day, he sat at his desk as he filled out forms and other important documents. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Damn I need a break".

There was a knock on the door, he looked up 'Come in'.

Joey opened the door and let himself in, Yami stood up as Joey looked around his office.

'Nice place' Joey admired.

'What do you want?' Yami questioned.

Joey turned to him 'Listen, do you remember Yugi?'

Yami smirked and sat down 'What does he want? Begging to be with me again?'

'Ha! You wish. I'm his best mate, but let me say I'm doing this because I think Yugi is making a big mistake' Joey leant across the desk so he made Yami lean back 'Yugi is pregnant'.

Yami stared at him for several moments, then he smiled 'Th-This is a joke right?'

'No. And guess who the daddy is'.

Yami paled and sank a little in the chair 'Y-You're lying…'

Joey stood up and crossed his arms 'Trust me, be thankful Yugi hasn't murdered you yet. I sure would've. What you want to do is up to you, but I have a friend and a godchild to look after'.

Joey left Yami with something new to think about, he rested his head on his hand. Yugi was pregnant, and with his child no less. He was sure Yugi hated him more then hell, and now he had to deal with him whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Yami stood outside the game shop, he looked up at the sign as several thoughts ran through his head. But the only chance he was going to have his own child, he wasn't going to let it slip away.

He took a deep breath and opened the game shop door. Yugi sat on the counter as he and Solomon talked, but when the door opened they both looked up. When Yugi saw Yami, he immediately glared at him.

'What are you doing here?' Yugi growled as he jumped down.

'I…came to see you' Yami explained 'How…are you doing?'

'Don't ask'.

'I…I know you're pregnant Yugi…'

'Well goodie for you'.

'Yugi' Solomon turned to Yugi 'Who is this?'

'It's the guy I told you about' Yugi muttered 'You know. The one'.

'Oh. Him' Solomon looked at Yami 'Well, I can see why you don't like him much'.

'Look, I wasn't talking to you' Yami said to Solomon.

'Don't talk to my grandfather like that!' Yugi hissed, he ducked down and took something from underneath the counter and threw it at Yami 'And take that with you!'

Yami bent down and picked up the paper, he read it quickly and looked up at Yugi 'This is a joke'.

'I'm not laughing. Get out, before I call the police'.

Yami gave one last glare at Yugi before he left them on their own.

* * *

Yami sat at the table, a pen in his hand as he tapped it against the table. Yugi had given him some formal documents, it consisted of Yami needing to sign it so he wouldn't have to give emotional and financial support to Yugi or their child.

Yami sighed. He didn't really want to sign away his only child, but what if Yugi forced him to. He sat up slightly.

"How the hell would Yugi force me?"

Then the paper was snatched up, he looked around to see Marik and Bakura standing behind him.

'What's this then?' Bakura asked as he read it.

'Give it back!' Yami growled.

'Lets see' Marik said looking over Marik's shoulder.

They read in silent and when they finished they looked at each other, both with smirks.

'You know what this means?' Bakura said.

'Yep' Marik answered.

'Yami knocked someone up!' They cheered and started laughing.

Yami blushed heavily but grabbed the document and turned the other way again.

'So tell us' Bakura said as he sat next to him 'Who's the girl? Someone we know?'

'Not…really' Yami said nervously 'You know Yugi?'

'Oh yeah' Bakura and Marik stared at him 'Him?'

'Yeah…'

'No wonder he doesn't want you involved' Bakura sat back 'If you ask me, I'd say you should sign it'.

Yami looked up 'You think so?'

'Yeah, I mean, you have to be there, give half of your money away, deal with a screaming kid'.

'Not to mention diaper changes' Marik added.

'You don't want that do you?'

'Well…no. But this is my first kid'.

'Get married. Adopt. You can get a kid many ways these days, you don't have to stick with one only'.

'I guess…'

'Well, me and Marik are heading out' Bakura said as they both stood up 'We'll leave you deep in thought'.

Both of them chuckled as they left, Yami sighed and thought about it. But stopped when he heard his car starting.

'My car!' Yami yelled, but as soon as he stood up the car engine disappeared. He sighed annoyed and sat back down 'They better not wreck it'.

Yami looked back at the unsigned document, and the pen that laid next to it. He picked it up and looked at the document one last time.

***************************End of chapter 2*******************************

Me: 'Now will he sign it or not? That is the big question'.

Diao: 'We all know he won't'.

Me: 'Oh?' Smirk 'But what if it's a plot twist?'

Diao: '…Sh*t. I didn't think about that'.

Me: 'Yeah. Never underestimate me'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Sworn father

Me: 'Yeah, obvious cliffhanger, obvious way it's going to end'.

Diao: 'Then what was the point of the evil plot twist thing?'

Me: 'I don't know. Got you wound up'.

Diao: 'You little b*tch'.

Chapter 3-Sworn father

Yami stood outside the game shop, the documents in his pocket and a determined mind. He opened the door and walked up to Solomon, he looked up and remembered Yami.

'Can I help?' Solomon asked.

'Is Yugi in?' Yami asked.

'Maybe'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'Would Yugi be in if I said I had the documents?'

'Upstairs'.

'Thanks'.

Yami walked past him, he knew he was already hated around the place, he just didn't like that very much-though he knew why he was so hated.

* * *

Yami got to the top of the stairs where he heard Yugi and Joey's voices, he looked inside the living room where Joey and Yugi sat on the living room watching the TV. Yami coughed to get their attention but they either didn't here him or ignored him.

'Hey'.

They both looked around, but when Yugi saw it was Yami, he turned back again.

'Hey there Yami' Joey greeted, only to get elbowed in the side by Yugi 'What?'

Yami sighed and walked in 'I've got the documents'.

'Good' Yugi held out his hand, so Yami took the documents and put it in Yugi's hand. Yugi took it and read it 'Hey wait! You haven't signed it!'

'No. I'm not letting you tell me what to do'.

Yugi sighed angrily and threw the document on the table before sitting back and sulking. Joey chuckled and patted Yugi's head.

'You're in a right pickle now Yug' Joey chuckled.

'I don't care if you hate me Yugi I'm not letting you get in the way of my child!'

Yugi turned away and pouted in the opposite direction, Joey looked between them and put his arms around Yugi.

'Yami, let me get through to Yugi' Joey offered 'He'd listen to me. Go wait in the kitchen'.

Yami scowled between them both but did as he said and left them on their own, Yugi turned to Joey and scowled at him.

'What are you doing?' Yugi questioned 'Are you taking his side?'

Joey laughed and ruffled his hair 'Yug, I think you're not thinking straight'.

'What is there to think about? I hate him and I don't want him to leave my child because he's so…arrogant!'

'Yeah, but Yug' Joey leant closer so they couldn't be heard 'He has a credit card. If he's allowed to be the father, he'd have to be forced to help pay for anything you want, it could come to an advantage'.

Yugi smirked at Joey 'You're on to something Joey. But I still hate him'.

'Ah just play it nice, then when the baby is born you can murder him. Sound good?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'You just want me to let Yami be the father right?'

'Well, I know he's a jerk and I wanted to kill him too after all he did to you, but…people do grow up. He might be better as a person now'.

Yugi sighed 'Fine. I'll give him another chance, but if he messes it up I'm going to kill him!'

'Okay, okay. And while you're at it, you don't mind trying to buy me that car I liked, you know the red one I showed you'.

Yugi chuckled 'Alright, I'll see what I can do'.

'Thanks' Joey got up and leaned out of the living room 'Yami! Yugi says it's okay!'

Joey sat back next to Yugi as Yami walked back into the living room, looking surprised about it.

'Really?'

'It doesn't mean anything!' Yugi hissed 'It doesn't mean I make up for everything!'

'O-Okay'.

'Now, now Yugi' Joey calmed and held his hand 'Open minds. Lets start from the beginning right?'

They looked at each other but turned away again, Joey rolled his eyes.

'Sit your butt down Yami' Joey ordered.

Yami rolled his eyes but sat down next to Joey 'It's not going to work. Yugi is too stubborn to be swayed'.

'I'm stubborn?' Yugi repeated 'You're the arrogant bastard!'

'Alright' Joey hushed as he held Yugi's hand 'No swearing, that's negative feelings'.

Yugi put his head in his hand 'Joey, why do we let you watch TV?'

'Because I'm unstoppable. Now, Yami' Joey turned to Yami 'Why don't you start?'

'Start what?' Yami asked.

'A conversation'.

'And say what?'

'Anything! As long as it gets you talking'.

Yami crossed his arms 'I think this is stupid'.

'Agreed' Yugi said.

Joey rolled his eyes and stood up 'You two have to start talking if you want to be parents. Now you can either sit here and work things out or you can sulk, I'm going to get something to eat'.

Joey walked out of the living room, Yugi and Yami kept looking the other way, as long as it was the opposite direction from each other.

'This is pointless' Yugi mumbled.

'I know. You won't even cooperate' Yami muttered.

Yugi turned to scowl at him 'I don't even you should even bother. It's not like you're any help'.

Yami looked at him 'What do you mean?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I just think you won't be able to stand being a father, you'll abandon us like everyone else'.

'Is that what you think?' Yugi looked away as Yami turned to him 'I never said that'.

'You didn't have to. You always gave up on something you couldn't do'.

'Oh yeah…' Yami said distantly 'But, this is different, this is important so I won't back out of this'.

'Yeah right'.

'You're giving me a chance now. So why can't you just believe I'll stick by you?'

'I wonder why'.

'I'm sorry Yugi' Yami apologised 'Does that make it better?'

'Yes Yami' Yugi said sarcastically 'It makes everything better'.

'Look, I didn't mean it like that. Just accept my apology'.

'So forceful'.

Yami ran his hand though his hair 'Sorry. I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to make you so pissed off, but now we have a kid and I want to the right thing'.

Yugi chuckled and covered it with his hand, making Yami confused.

'What's so funny?' Yami asked.

'Nothing' Yugi said innocently.

'What is it?'

'Nothing. Drop it'.

'Well this is nice' They looked up to see Joey leaning over the sofa 'You two friends now?'

'As if' They said together.

Joey rolled his eyes 'Alright, no friends. But you won't fight unless Yami really pisses you off'.

'Hey! That's not fair!' Yami whined.

'Ha ha! Deal with it' Yugi mocked.

'But you two must not fight okay? You two start like you've never met and work up'.

'I'll never date him' Yugi growled.

'You don't have to. Not if you really don't want to'.

'Good. That would be weird'.

'You've already slept with me once' Yami smirked 'You didn't complain about it then'.

'You!'

Yugi lunged at Yami but Joey managed to hold him back before he could touch him.

'Now, now Yug, what would your son think?' Joey asked.

Yami looked at Joey 'Son? It's going to be a boy?'

'You bet it is'.

Yami turned to Yugi 'Isn't…it a little soon to have a scan?'

'I don't need one. I know it's going to be a boy'.

'Oh?' Yami smirked again 'Women's instincts?'

Yugi tried again but Joey managed to hold him back and hit Yami on the head 'You really don't want me to let go of Yugi right now mate'.

Yami sighed 'How do you know it's even a boy? You're just guessing, it might be a girl'.

'We're both guys, obvious it's going to be more boy then girl' Yugi explained.

'How does that even make sense?' Yami questioned.

'Didn't you learn anything in school?'

'What do you think?'

'I think no'.

'Okay, new deal' Joey interrupted 'If you two keep arguing, you're gonna have to buy presents for each other'.

They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders 'That doesn't sound too bad'.

'But every time you have to buy something more expensive then the last'.

Yugi turned to Joey 'I can't afford anything too expensive!'

'Then you'd better not argue' Joey smiled at them both 'Agreed?'

They scowled at each other 'Agreed'.

'Good. Well, can I leave you in the comfort that you won't kill each other, I know you wouldn't want to buy each other presents' Joey stood up 'Ta-ta then'.

Yugi and Yami listened as he hurried down the steps, said his goodbyes to Solomon and left. Yugi and Yami sat on opposite sides of the couch and looked away again.

'Thought of any names?' Yami asked.

'Only one' Yugi said 'Junia'.

'Well that's a bit obvious'.

'If you think it sucks you give a name then'.

Yami sat in thought for several quiet minutes, making Yugi smirk.

'Okay, Junia is a good name' Yami said in defeat.

'When do you get your next day off?' Yugi asked.

'Whenever I like. Why?'

'I need to go shopping for baby stuff so I can do the room. You have to pay, so you better bring your money with you'.

Yami hung his head 'I knew that's what he suggested to you'.

*************************End of chapter 3*********************************

Me: 'At least it's an improvement! Why does no one ever think about the money side of babies?'

Diao: 'Probably because they're too thrilled that they're actually pregnant to worry about things like that'.

Me: 'Hmm…I guess so. Still…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Baby shopping

Me: 'Ah, I love arguing and stuff'.

Diao: 'No you don't'.

Me: 'No, but I like it between Yugi and Yami! I can make anything happen'.

Chapter 4-Baby shopping

Yami was working in his office, he scribbled away at documents when his phone rang, he finished writing and picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Oi'.

Yami closed his eyes hearing Yugi's voice, it was the last person he wanted to hear and he knew the reason why he was phoning.

'Hello Yugi' Then a thought struck him 'How did you get this number? I only gave you my mobile'.

'You always turned it off' Yugi hissed 'I got Joey to ask Bakura and Marik to give me your number'.

Yami sighed 'I should've told them to not say anything'.

'What?'

'Nothing'.

'Yami, are you purposely dodging me?' Yugi asked.

'No, no' Yami reassured 'I wouldn't do that'.

'Good. Because if you was, I would so take you to court'.

'Right, right' Yami rested his head on his hand 'So…what did you want?'

'Your credit card'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'Why am I not surprised?'

'You have to pay for things, so you have to come shopping with me'.

Yami groaned 'When?'

'When can you get your next day off?' Yugi asked.

'Err…tomorrow maybe'.

'Good. I'll see you tomorrow then'.

Yugi hung up so Yami did as well, he groaned and put his head in his arms. He dreaded going shopping, and it made it worse that it was with Yugi who he was sure was going to try and drain as much money as he could from Yami. He hoped that it would pass by quickly.

* * *

The next day, Yami drove to Yugi's game shop. Before he got out of his car Yugi sat in the car instead.

'Lets go' Yugi said.

Yami stared at him confused, but started the car and drove away again.

'You were quick' Yami muttered.

'I want to get back home as fast as I can' Yugi explained.

'Well, at least we have one thing in common'.

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'What do you mean?'

'I despise shopping. I hardly go, it's a woman's thing'.

'Oh?' Yugi smirked 'Well you wouldn't mind if we went clothes shopping as well do you?'

'What? I thought we was getting baby stuff'.

'I have to get maternity clothes as well. I'm going to get bigger I need something to wear'.

Yami groaned 'Okay, okay'.

'And also I might get hungry on the way, so we might have to stop to buy me something to eat'.

'That doesn't sound too bad' Yami muttered.

'And then we have to stop at an electronics store'.

Yami groaned again 'Why?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I just wanted to see what they had for sale. Might buy myself a CD or something'.

'You're just loving this aren't you?'

'Yep'.

* * *

They soon parked the car and headed into the main streets of the town. Yami lingered behind Yugi as he walked ahead, his hands in his pockets and keeping his head low so he didn't have to look at anyone else.

Yugi stood outside a shop and watched Yami walk slowly up the road.

'How about here Yami?' Yugi suggested as he walked in.

Yami looked at the sign and inside the shop, noticing the bright and colourful décor inside. He gave another groan and pushed open the door to follow Yugi.

Yugi looked along the aisle with Yami dragging himself to follow.

'Look at these!' Yugi picked up a blue baby grow and held it out to Yami 'Isn't it cute?'

'Don't wave it around!' Yami hissed as he pushed it away.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'How are we supposed to chose stuff if you're too embarrassed to look at baby stuff'.

'I'm not embarrassed' Yami looked away 'It's just you don't see too many guys looking at baby clothes and things do you?'

Yugi stood on tip toe and looked over the aisles 'There's a man' Yugi said pointing.

'Don't point!' Yami hissed as he held his hand.

'And there's a couple over there' Yugi continued.

'Alright. I get the point!'

Yugi smirked as he started gathering more baby clothes and other various items, as they walked along, Yami noticed that all of them had a boy theme to them. Yami sighed.

'Yugi…why are you buying only boys stuff?' Yami asked.

'I already said, he's going to be a boy' Yugi explained 'So obviously I'm going to buy boys stuff'.

'But it's a guess. What if it turns out to be a girl?'

'It won't. I know what I'm doing'.

'I could just force to not buy them all for you'.

Yugi sighed 'You're right. I'm not thinking straight. But I never thought you wanted me to waste half your money buying tons of the girls versions, then I'd be happy to. That would be clothes, crib, wallpaper for the room-'

'I get it' Yami interrupted 'I just don't want my money wasted anyway in case it's a girl'.

'Don't you waste money anyway?'

'Hey! I can still refuse to pay you know'.

Yugi turned to him 'You have to, you can't refuse'.

'And why not?'

'It's your damn child as well!'

'Well I never said I wanted it!'

'Well tough! You have it so deal with it whether you like it or not!'

'Well I don't want to buy things we might waste!'

'Well I want to get everything ready for my baby!'

'Well I didn't want to come shopping!'

'Well you had to!'

'Why!'

'Because you wanted to be a part of his life! So you have to pay and force yourself to enjoy it!'

'I know I have to be here, I just don't see why I should enjoy shopping with you!'

'Because you're the one who shoved your dick in me!'

'Sshh!' Yami put his hands over Yugi's mouth to silence him, Yami looked around to see all eyes in the shop staring at them 'Outside now'.

Yami quickly left the shop, Yugi sighed annoyed but followed him out. They came to a side street where they were secluded from everyone else.

'Okay, this has to stop' Yami said.

'Stop what?'

'This! You being grumpy, and starting arguments and shouting things that we'll regret later'.

'Who said I regretted saying things?' Yugi asked with a smirk.

'I presumed' Yami sighed 'I don't want people to hear what we've been doing, I'm not that kind of person to brag about it'.

'Oh really? Then who was it, when I was trying to go home, was still coming onto me and flirting?'

'That was before I knew you was pregnant and when we was alone!' Yami hissed 'I wouldn't do it in public!'

'Sure'.

Yami sighed and leaned against the wall 'So…any ideas on how to stop arguing?'

Yugi smirked and turned to Yami 'You have to buy me a present'.

'What?'

'Remember what Joey said. He said that if we argued you'd have to buy me a present'.

'That wasn't right' Yami smirked 'You have to buy me one as well'.

Yugi glared and looked away 'Shit. I thought you wouldn't remember'.

'Ha! Nice try. Okay, no more fighting right and I'll find something to buy you' Yami held his hand out to Yugi, he looked at it then to Yami 'Please?'

Yugi sighed in defeat but took his hand and shook it 'Okay. No more fighting'.

'Good. Well…we're not going back in that shop'.

'Why not?'

'Because of you! They'll look at us weirdly and stuff…'

Yugi rolled his eyes and stepped out of the side street and looked around 'Men'.

Yami caught up with Yugi as they carried on down the street.

'Where are we going now?' Yami asked.

'I know another place which is good' Yugi explained 'I'm sure they're discreet as well'.

Yami rolled his eyes but followed Yugi nevertheless.

* * *

After they finished shopping for the baby necessities, Yugi managed to drag Yami to a clothes shop and down the maternity aisle so he could look through the clothes. Yami wasn't interested in what Yugi wore, so just agreed that everything looked good on him hoping it would make things go quicker.

'Hey Yami' Yami looked up as Yugi held a shirt up 'You can buy this for me as the present'.

Yami read the writing on the shirt "I'm with stupid" Yami frowned at it.

'Why would you want that?' Yami asked.

'So I can wear it when I have to be with you, then everyone will know who's stupid'.

'Absolutely not'.

Yugi pouted but went to put the shirt back and continued shopping for the maternity clothes.

After a few hours or so they finished with the shopping, Yami helped Yugi put the bags in the car and they were driving out of the car park already.

'Well, that's certainly a lot' Yami said.

'I'm going to enjoy looking after Junia' Yugi said as he played with the bags in the back.

'You won't be saying that after the first few nights'.

Yugi scowled at him, but sat round properly in the car and watched the scenery go by.

'This will be the last time we'll go shopping right?' Yami asked hopefully.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Maybe. Unless I think of more things to buy'.

'Okay'.

'Of course, you'll have to take another day off'.

Yami stopped the car as they ended up at a red light and turned to Yugi 'What for?'

'The room. You can't seriously expect a pregnant guy and an old man to decorate a babies room on their own'.

Yami groaned and rested his head on the steering wheel.

'Yami, it's moving' Yugi said.

Yami lifted his head up and started the car moving again, Yugi sat back and relaxed in the seat.

'You still have to buy me a present' Yugi muttered.

'So do you' Yami retorted.

*****************************End of chapter 4*****************************

Me: 'I wonder how long it would be until they stop arguing'.

Diao: 'Knowing you. Never'.

Me: 'Hahaha, probably'.

Diao: 'Don't sound so happy about it'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Concession

Me: 'Hmm…what's the word?'

Diao: 'What word is it you're looking for?'

Me: 'Something that's not compromise'.

Diao: 'Umm…Concession?'

Me: 'Yeah…I love you Diao'.

Chapter 5-Concession

Joey came round the next day and he was pulled into seeing the new baby stuff Yugi had bought. Joey rummaged through the bags as Yugi sat next to him.

'You certainly bought a lot of stuff' Joey commented 'Yami must've loved paying for all of it'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'He didn't even want to be there'.

Joey chuckled 'I know. When you step into a shop you can waste a day there'.

Yugi hit Joey on the arm only making him chuckle some more.

'So how did it go?' Joey asked as he found some of the toys 'You didn't argue did you?'

Yugi looked away 'Well…we…said some things to each other. I wouldn't call it an argument'.

'Did you disagree?'

'Yeah but-'

'Still an argument'.

Yugi sighed 'Alright, alright'.

'Did you not want to give him a present?' Joey asked slyly.

'No. I just don't know what to buy him. Especially something that's cheap'.

'Buy him a watch or something' Joey suggested 'It's not like it has to be something really special. I'm sure anything would do'.

Yugi sighed 'Okay. I'll just have to buy it now'.

'Say, where is Yami?'

'I don't know. He said he had something to do with work today. Presentation or something'.

'Oh. Business stuff. I see'.

Yugi sighed again and sat back, Joey noticed it this time 'Something wrong Yug?'

'No not really it's just…' Yugi sighed again 'I guess being pregnant is making me think a little more'.

'Like what?' Joey asked as he leant back as well 'Something I can help with?'

'I don't know…what if the baby…ends up wrong?'

'Wrong?' Joey repeated.

'Yeah. You know you read the stories about the people who have children that have disabilities and stuff. What if Junia is like that? I don't know if I could deal with that'.

'Hey, you don't need to worry. I'm sure Junia will be fine'.

'How do you know? You're not a doctor'.

'No. But I'm your best friend, and I know Junia will be fine. I'm sure the least he'll get is your shortness, and that's not really threatening is it?'

'No I guess not'.

'You see' Joey ruffled Yugi's hair 'You're such a worrier. Anything else I can help out with?'

Yugi nodded 'What if they give me the wrong baby?'

'The…wrong baby?'

Yugi nodded 'Or take him away. I've read about doctors that sell babies and stuff. What if they take Junia?'

'Well firstly Yug, those kind of doctors are sick, and if that every did happen, I would personally kill him and take back Junia' Yugi giggled making Joey chuckle 'And secondly, they are usually the doctors who own their own clinic and stuff. You'll be at the hospital where I'm sure they'd double check the doctors. So you're in safe hands with them'.

Yugi sighed 'Okay. Thanks Joey'.

'And another tip, don't read the papers and stuff if it has something to do with babies. I dread to think what else you might pick up and go crazy over'.

'Well…I did read a story about a doctor raping a mother who just gave birth'.

Joey turned to Yugi as he looked up 'But…they wouldn't do that…right?'

'Well…no. No they wouldn't'.

'Why did you say it like you had to think about it?' Yugi questioned 'You said they'd double check and stuff'.

Joey sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'I am so glad I'm not the father of the kid'.

* * *

Yami finished work by the end of the day, he walked out of the company only to stop.

'Yo Yami!' Bakura called 'Can we get a lift?'

Yami rolled his eyes 'Sure'.

Bakura and Marik jumped off the bonnet, Yami unlocked his car so Bakura and Marik could jump in the back and he got in the drivers seat.

'So how's being a dad going then?' Bakura asked with a smirk.

'Okay' Yami replied as he backed out 'Why can't you two get your own car?'

Marik shrugged 'Too expensive, and besides you'd drive us anywhere'.

'Don't be too sure of that' Yami muttered.

'So, why hasn't Yugi killed you yet?' Bakura asked 'We thought for sure if he saw you he'd get a knife to you'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I guess he realised that I was important in the kids life as well'.

'Or more like his credit card' Marik chuckled.

'Yeah…I have to buy him a present'.

Marik and Bakura sat up 'Oh? Why?'

'We made it a rule that if we argued we'd have to buy each other a present'.

'Oh yeah?'

Yami stopped at a red light and looked in the rearview mirror to watch Bakura and Marik whisper at each other, though he could hear them clearly.

'He's got such a goofy smile when he talks about Yugi' Bakura whispered 'He must like Yugi'.

Yami blushed slightly and looked away.

'Yeah, yeah. He was unusually interested in Yugi in high school' Marik whispered 'I mean, I would've knocked him up myself'.

'You two quit it' Yami scolded 'It's not like that. We're more…friend like then anything'.

Bakura and Marik smirked at each other 'Touchy'.

They laughed making Yami sigh and rest his head on the steering wheel.

"How did I make these guys my friends?" Yami thought.

* * *

The next day Yami managed to get the day off, and he had bought Yugi a present to make up for the argument so he didn't want to forget giving it to him. He opened the game shop door and walked in. Solomon was behind the counter and looked up when Yami walked in.

'Is Yugi here?' Yami asked, though he knew the obvious answer.

'Yes. I think he's taking a shower' Solomon replied.

'A shower this late?' Yami questioned 'Well, I'll wait for him then. If that's okay'.

'Of course'.

Yami walked past him and up the stairs to the house, he sat himself in the living room as he heard Yugi in the bathroom. A few minutes later he heard Yugi turn the shower off and moving around upstairs, Yami looked up when Yugi came down the stairs and spotted Yami in the living room.

'Oh…hi' Yugi said as he walked in 'Something you wanted?'

'Yeah' Yami stood up and put his hand in his pocket 'I got you a present'.

Yugi crossed his arms 'You actually bought me something?'

'Of course. Did you?'

'Yeah but, I wasn't going to give it to you because I thought you would forget it'.

'Well I didn't'.

Yugi sighed 'Alright. What did you get me?'

Yami took his hand out of his pocket and held a necklace in his hand, it had a gold locket on it to keep pictures on it. Yugi took it from him and observed it.

'It's very nice' Yugi said.

'I thought you could use it to have a picture of Junia in there' Yami explained.

'And one of you right?'

Yami blushed to a pink colour 'What makes you think that?'

'No reason. I just thought you'd say that' Yugi sighed and put the necklace in his pocket 'Hang on I'll go get you your gift'.

Yugi walked past Yami and headed back upstairs and after a few moments came back with a small box in his hand.

'Here you go' Yami took it from Yugi 'How can Joey rule our lives so suddenly?'

Yami opened the box to see a black watch inside, he took it out and held it in his hand.

'I know it's not the best thing in the world' Yugi said 'But it was the only thing I could buy you. So…I just thought-'

'I like it Yugi' Yami interrupted 'You don't need to worry'.

'I wasn't worried. Oh' Yugi took out a letter from his pocket 'Joey wanted me to give you this'.

Yami took it from Yugi and unfolded it to read it.

"Dear Yami,

Yugi has been having depressing thoughts, perhaps you can cheer him up".

'Depressing thoughts?' Yami repeated.

'Huh?'

'Err…Joey said you've been having depressing thoughts. Is it about the baby?'

Yugi looked away 'They're not depressing thoughts. I'm just concerned'.

'About what?'

Yugi looked back at him and eyed him 'Why would you be interested?'

'I just want to help. Something I can help out with?'

Yugi sighed and turned to Yami, lifting up his shirt so his stomach could be shown.

'I'm not fat' Yugi whined.

Yami looked up to Yugi 'I may be wrong but…I would've thought you would've hated being fat'.

'Well I do but, I thought that I would be getting fat by now. I'm skinny! Something is wrong'.

'Yugi, you're barely one month. I don't think you're supposed to be showing signs just yet'.

'Are you sure?'

'Positive'.

Yugi sighed and pulled his shirt down 'Alright. If you say so'.

'Anything else?'

Yugi looked away 'They're going to rape me' Yugi whispered.

'What?'

'I said they're going to rape me'.

'Who?'

'The doctors…and maybe the nurses. You see it all over the newspapers!'

Yami sighed and shook his head 'Yugi, I've only heard of one story, and they locked the bastard away'.

'Well he could have friends that share the same thoughts'.

'Well…' Yami sighed and crossed his arms 'If anything does that, you will tell me so I can beat them up okay'.

'You've gone defensive' Yugi said.

Yami chuckled 'Well, no one should hurt you' Yugi raised an eyebrow and Yami blushed again 'B-Because you've got my child so…I have a right to protect you as well'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'If you say so Yami'.

'Feel better?'

Yugi nodded 'I guess…being a parent just hit me and I got worried'.

'It's okay Yugi'.

Yami held out his arms but Yugi backed away from him quickly 'What are you doing?'

'I was just going to hug you' Yami reassured.

'Why?'

'Because…I thought I could comfort you'.

'I don't need it, I'm not traumatised. I just wanted a few answers'.

'Okay. I just thought-'

Yugi sighed and turned 'You guys, you always think the wrong thing'.

Yugi chuckled and walked out, leaving a blushing Yami on his own to feel embarrassed.

******************************End of chapter 5****************************

Me: 'It must be love! Love! Love!'

Diao: 'Why do you persist on singing random songs?'

Me: 'It's fun. But who can see puzzleshipping starting?'

Diao: 'It'll be a while before you'll do anything'.

Me: 'Yep'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. We'll be friends

Me: 'Hehehe, I just love messing things up'.

Diao: 'That should be on your résumé'.

Me: 'Oh yeah, people would be begging to have me'.

Agil: 'If you aren't old enough or don't like **Don't read between the bold lines!**'

Chapter 6-We'll be friends.

Yugi sat in the living room, the remote in his hand as he flicked through the different channels, feeling very bored and annoyed.

Yugi was fifteen weeks by now, his stomach had got slightly bigger, but only by a small curve but that wasn't what annoyed him. At the start if the week, he had developed an unusual craving of wanting sex. At first he tried to ignore it thinking it would go away, but the past few days it only got worse. That's what got him annoyed.

Yugi stopped on a daytime chat show, he put the remote aside and sighed, stroking over his bump.

"If I knew being pregnant meant being mentally tortured I would've had an abortion months ago" Yugi thought, he sighed again and looked up at the TV, though not taking interest in it "Joey…no. That would be weird, he's just a friend. Although I'm sure he would be glad to do it. I could always find a prostitute, but then is that really right for me to be with a prostitute when I'm pregnant? I know Joey has a bunch of porn at his house…though I'm not sure if that would help".

Yugi sighed again "I hate being pregnant".

* * *

Solomon finished up shutting the game shop, he walked over to the stairs that lead to up to the house.

'Yugi! I'm going out now!' Solomon shouted up. He heard a low groan and chuckled quietly.

The door banged and Solomon walked over to it to open it for Yami, he walked in and turned to Solomon.

'Going out?' Yami asked.

'Only for a little while' Solomon replied 'Meeting old friends'.

'Oh I see, and Yugi?'

'Upstairs still stropping over something' Solomon opened the door again 'Perhaps he might tell you. He certainly hasn't told me or Joey'.

'Okay. I'll try. Have fun'.

'You too'.

Solomon shut the door behind himself and walked down the street. Yami turned to the stairs and climbed them, he peeked into the living room to see Yugi sat watching TV.

'Hey Yugi' Yami greeted.

'Mmm'.

Yami frowned at him 'What's bitten you then?'

Yugi sighed 'Nothing. Just not in the mood to deal with you' Then a thought struck Yugi as he grinned and turned to Yami.

'Err…why are you like the Cheshire cat?' Yami asked.

'No reason' Yugi said innocently, he moved up on the sofa and patted the seat next to him. Yami looked at him skeptically and nervously sat next to him. He had gotten used to Yugi being slightly grumpy with him and Yami was sure Yugi never smiled when he was around-unless it was to do with Junia.

Yugi snuggled up next to Yami and laid against his chest, making Yami blush slightly.

'Err…Yugi, have you been taking drugs or something?' Yami asked.

'Why would you say that?' Yugi asked as he held Yami's hand.

'Well…Umm…you're acting kinda…weird. I-Is there something wrong?'

'No. Not at all' Yugi looked up at Yami 'I just wanted a nice pillow, is that so bad?'

'So…I've been downgraded to a pillow?'

Yugi giggled and drew circles on Yami's shoulders with his finger 'Don't feel so bad, you know you like it'.

'Err…right' Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder making him blush some more 'Wait, why are you like this? Are you up to something again? Like trying to get money off me or something'.

'Yami if I wanted money from you I'd just say it' Yugi stroked over Yami's lips 'I just…wanted to use you as a pillow'.

'Oh…okay…'

Yugi smiled 'Good'.

Yugi reached up and placed his lips on Yami's. Yami was taken back by the sudden kiss, but after a few moments ended up kissing back and wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. Yami enjoyed the kiss until he realised what he was doing and broke the kiss.

'Wh-What are you doing?' Yami questioned stutteringly.

'What does it look like?' Yugi reached up again and kissed Yami for the second time.

Yami-although he knew it wasn't right for him to kiss Yugi-he kissed back anyway, he wrapped his arms around Yugi and licked Yugi's lips, Yugi opened his mouth for Yami and moaned as he felt Yami's tongue explore the inside of his mouth. In amidst of their make out they ended up falling to one side of the sofa; Yami on top of Yugi.

As they broke from the kiss for air, Yugi took the opportunity to take his shirt off and throw it to the floor, Yugi held Yami's face after grabbing some more air and started another deep kiss with him.

Yami let his hands stroke over Yugi's stomach and over his chest, Yugi moaned into their kiss and grabbed Yami's shirt, pulling it up so Yami had to break the kiss and take his shirt off as well.

'Oh wait' Yugi sat up before Yami could kiss him again 'We should go upstairs'.

Yami frowned 'Why?'

'Because Grandpa has an annoying habit of figuring out what I do with the slightest evidence, like a hair or something'.

'So?'

'Well, I don't want my grandpa finding out and nagging about it to me. But, if we went to my room I could hide it some more' Yugi reached up to kiss Yami quickly on the lips 'Please'.

Yami stared at Yugi's innocent, pleading eyes and his heart melt in a matter of minutes.

'Alright then' Yami agreed and kissed Yugi on the lips 'What are we waiting for?'

Yami stood up and held his hand out to Yugi, he took it and stood up with Yami giving him a quick kiss as he lead Yami up the stairs to his room.

Yugi smirked to himself, he was glad his plan worked and now he couldn't wait to get rid of his cravings.

(**Lemon doesn't start here. Only kidding**)

As soon as Yugi shut his bedroom door Yami brought him into another passionate kiss, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed back. When they ran out of air they broke their kiss.

'Although, there are some things you must do' Yugi added 'Rules'.

'Rules?' Yami repeated, Yugi nodded 'Like what?'

Yugi smirked 'Only one thing' Yugi walked Yami over to the bed and pushed him so he landed on it 'My room, my rules'.

Yugi straddled Yami's waist and leant closer for another kiss again, Yami slipped his arms around Yugi's waist and stroked up Yugi's bare back. Yugi reached down in their kiss and unzipped Yami's pants, trying to pull them off, but Yami ended up doing it himself and undressed Yugi while he was at it so they were both naked.

Yugi sat on Yami's lap as they kissed again, Yami stroked Yugi's thighs and was about to stroke his member, but Yugi grabbed his hands and pinned them up against the wall. Yami broke the kiss and looked at his position.

'What's going on?' Yami asked.

'Like I said, my room, my rules and don't want you to touch me'.

Yami raised an eyebrow 'Why?'

'Why not?' Yugi leant to kiss Yami on the cheek 'Just makes it more fun'.

'If you say so'.

Yugi kissed Yami again-breaking out of his thoughts-and shifted his body so it was over Yami's member, Yugi let it slip inside him as he sat himself down on Yami's hips. Both of them groaned until Yugi was seated all the way.

Yami panted as he enjoyed being engulfed by the heat of Yugi, slightly sweating like Yugi was. Yugi waited several moments for him to adjust, he lifted his hips so only the tip of Yami's member was left, and came back down fast.

Both of them gasped. Yugi carried on going up and down on Yami's member faster and faster, Yami groaned at the feel about it and started to thrust into Yugi every time he came back down, thrusting deeper into Yugi.

'Ah! Yami! So good!' Yugi cried out.

'Yugi! So tight!' Yami groaned 'Wonderful!'

Yugi still had his grip on Yami's wrists which annoyed him, Yami wished he could touch Yugi, but he was a lot stronger then he thought he would be. So couldn't. After some more thrusts, Yami was the first to reach his limit.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Yugi carried on thrusting as he felt Yami's milky seed coat inside him, he gave a few more hard thrusts to Yami.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried out as he released over Yami's chest and stomach.

(**End of lemon!**)

They stayed tense for several moments, both panting heavily. Yugi lifted up so, he pulled Yami out of him and laid on Yami's chest, listening to his heavy breathing.

'That felt good' Yami muttered.

Yugi nodded 'Agreed'.

Yami lifted up Yugi's head so he could kiss him again, Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yami as they kissed passionately.

* * *

Yami sat at his desk at work the next day, he was supposed to be looking over a financial report but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking back to the time he had spent with Yugi, he rested his head on his hand and tapped his pen slightly as he thought about it, it got him smiling and thinking in his own world.

'HELLO!'

Yami sat up and stared at Bakura who stood in front of him, he crossed his arms when Yami shook his head.

'At least you're listening now' Bakura said.

'Don't shout like that' Yami hissed.

'Well maybe you should stay awake more' Bakura retorted.

'What is it? What do you want?'

'The report'.

'Oh right…err…' Yami looked down at it 'I…might get it done by lunch'.

'Might?'

Yami nodded and decided to actually work on it before he got too distracted again. Bakura walked round and leant closer to Yami, making him lean back slightly.

'What?' Yami questioned.

'You're blushing' Bakura answered.

'Oh, am I?' Yami covered his cheek and faced away from Bakura, but that only made him smirk.

'What was you thinking about?' Bakura asked 'Something dirty?'

'No…well…not quite like it…'

'Oh?' Bakura sat on his desk 'Tell me the juicy details'.

Yami frowned at him but decided to tell him 'I think…Yugi might like me'.

Bakura restrained the laugh and covered his mouth with his hand, only getting a glare from Yami 'He said that?'

'Well…no…not directly at least'.

Bakura continued to snigger until he realised what Yami meant, he turned to face him.

'You don't mean…?'

Yami looked up at him and smiled slightly 'You knocked him up twice?'

'Bakura! You know I can't do that!' Yami growled 'But…yeah just like that'.

Bakura let out a full laugh and didn't bother to hide it, making Yami glare at him some more.

'Just wait 'til I tell Marik!' Bakura laughed 'Oh man Yami, you must be the biggest gullible guy ever!'

'What do you mean?' Yami asked.

Bakura wiped away the tears and calmed himself down before facing Yami.

'You haven't figured it out?' Yami shook his head 'Yugi's what? Four months, it's about that time where pregnant women get increased sex drive. You probably just cured him from it' Bakura continued to snigger as Yami stared down at his desk 'Oh man, even I would notice-'

'Get out'.

Bakura turned to Yami 'Excuse me?'

'I need to do my work right? So leave me alone'.

Bakura sighed and jumped off his desk 'Touchy'.

He shut the door behind him as he walked out, Yami sighed and held his head in his hand as he read the first line of the report for the twentieth time.

'Stupid Bakura' Yami muttered.

* * *

Yugi was at home alone again and he found himself in a familiar scene. He sat on the couch, looking through the TV channels, very bored and annoyed again. After his lovemaking with Yami it helped for the rest of the day, but as soon as he woke up his craving came back worse then ever.

Yugi sighed and turned the TV off "I never though TV would be so boring".

He heard the game shop door open and before he could stand up to see who it was Yami stood at the living room door.

'Yami, what are you-'

'Did you use me?' Yami asked.

'What?'

'Yesterday, did you use me? I have to know'.

They stared at each other in silence. Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

'Sure' He answered.

Yami stared at him 'Why?'

Yugi sighed and crossed his arms 'You have no idea what it's like being pregnant. Trust me it's painful'.

'But it's not right! You shouldn't use me!'

Yugi turned to Yami 'But didn't you do that to me?'

Yami sighed annoyed 'That's not the same'.

'Not the same?' Yugi repeated.

'Yes'.

'Oh I see. So when it's me being used it's okay. But when it's you being used, it's the end of the world'.

'You know that's not what I meant'.

'But it's what you said'.

'Yugi! Just listen!'

'No!' Yugi pushed Yami backwards so he landed on the couch and straddled his waist again 'You wasn't complaining yesterday, and if you didn't like it you should've just said so. So it was your fault for not stopping me sooner'.

'I…guess…'

'At least we agree on something then'.

Yugi reached down and kissed Yami, but he pulled away and looked away.

'It won't work' Yami said.

'Oh really?'

Yugi leant closer to bite Yami's ear gently and grabbed hold of Yami's shirt.

'Yugi-'

Yugi broke Yami off by kissing him again, Yami couldn't resist and kissed Yugi back and let Yugi take his shirt off. Yami quickly took off Yugi's shirt so they could start making out again. Yami stroked up and down Yugi's back, making Yugi arch into his touch to enjoy it.

Someone cleared their throat which made both of them jump, Solomon stood at the door making them both blush heavily.

'G-Grandpa' Yugi stuttered.

'Don't stop on my account' Solomon walked to the kitchen chuckling to himself.

Yugi jumped up from Yami and picked up his shirt, slipping it back on.

'That was embarrassing' Yugi muttered.

Yami picked up his shirt and pulled it back on 'Yugi, you can't keep doing this to me'.

'Why not? Because it hurts your feelings?'

'Yes actually, it does'.

Yugi turned to him to say something but he couldn't think of anything to say so kept quiet, scowling at the floor. Yami sighed.

'Do…you like me?' Yami asked.

'No' Yugi replied sharply.

'Oh…well…we can still be friends right?'

Yugi turned to look at him 'We were friends?'

'Well I presumed so. We'll be friends right?'

Yami held out his hand to Yugi, he looked at it for several moments, sighed and shook it.

'I suppose' Yugi said 'But who else am I going to get sex from?'

'I don't know. Maybe you should just live through it'.

'Easier said then done. It's killing me from the inside'.

Yugi turned to Yami as he started to snigger, Yugi stared at him 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing' Yami sniggered 'It's just…'

Yami started laughing, even Yugi was slightly but he tried to hide it. Yugi picked up a cushion and hit Yami with it, breaking him out of his laughing fit.

'It won't be so funny if you were pregnant' Yugi threatened 'So don't make fun'.

'Okay, okay' Yami rubbed his head 'That hurt'.

Yugi smirked and sat down to watch some more TV again.

***************************End of chapter 6*******************************

Me: 'Pregnancy does some terrible things to you'.

Diao: 'Depends in what way you look at it'.

Me: Rolls eyes 'Obviously not for you and Agil. I'm just saying overall, sounds really…well it makes me wonder why people would get pregnant'.

Diao: 'Only you couldn't understand'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Baby room

Me: 'Slaughtered, dismembered, our tribe always remembered. Boudicca!'

Diao: Sigh 'Please stop singing. Those songs are weird'.

Me: 'You're just jealous because it's my song'.

Diao: 'You wish'.

Chapter 7-Baby room

Solomon looked up when he heard Yugi get up that morning, Yugi walked into the kitchen wearing some old clothes and his stomach much bigger.

Yugi was now five months and was growing more and more each day, which didn't please Yugi much. He walked over to the fridge and started getting out random foods for his breakfast.

'Morning Yugi' Solomon said.

'Yeah' Yugi replied 'This fridge is empty'.

'I wonder why' Solomon muttered.

Yugi shut the door and sat down at the table with everything he could find; fruit, bread, butter, nearly everything from the fridge. Solomon sighed.

'Looks like I'll have to go shopping again'.

Yugi nodded and started eating, Solomon finished his tea and took his plate and cup to the sink 'I noticed you're wearing your old clothes'.

'Yeah. Yami is supposed to be coming over today to do the room' Yugi explained with his mouth full of food 'Wouldn't surprise me if he calls and says he's busy'.

'You two seem to be getting closer now'.

Yugi glared at his grandfather, it made him turn and wash his plate and cup quickly and leave the room before he had to feel Yugi's wrath. Yugi smiled to himself when Solomon left the kitchen and carried on eating.

* * *

Solomon sat on the stool behind the counter, he waited for customers to come but he had a feeling that it was going to be one of those bad days.

Solomon looked up when he heard the door open, but sighed when he realised it was only Yami.

'Oh, it's you Yami' Solomon said.

'Sorry. Expecting someone else?' Yami asked.

'No, no, not quite. I suppose you're here for Yugi'.

'I'd better do this room for him. He might kill me if I don't'.

'I agree with you there son'.

Yami chuckled and looked up the stairs 'I'd better face him then'.

'Good luck'.

Yami climbed up the stairs to the house and looked into the living room, Yugi sat relaxed on the couch as he watched the TV bored, stroking over his stomach slowly. Yami smiled and leaned against the door.

'Comfortable Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'Yeah, just a bit'.

'I guess you don't want to do this room then'.

'Oh shut up, lets get it over and done with'.

Yugi tried to stand up, but ended up sitting back down. He exhaled and held his hand out to Yami.

'Help me up'.

Yami chuckled but walked over to him and took his hand, he pulled Yugi up so he stood on his feet. Yugi let go of his hand and brushed his clothes.

'I can't tell if it's laziness or if you're just fat' Yami commented.

Yugi glared at him and hit him on the arm, making him wince and stroke his arm.

'Don't mention the bump' Yugi growled and walked out of the living room.

Yami sighed 'Right, right. Still hurt though'.

* * *

Yugi and Yami stood in the spare room, it was going to be Junia's room as it was next to Yugi's room, yet they had missed one detail.

'What are we going to do?' Yami asked.

'I have no idea' Yugi sighed and stroked over his stomach 'Maybe we should've made some sort of plan before doing this'.

'Do you want to do it another day then?'

Yugi shook his head 'I've just got you here and I'm not letting you go easily. Hang on'.

Yugi walked out again, leaving Yami standing on his own and waiting for Yugi to come back. Yugi came back with a large book in his hands, he set it on the floor and turned to Yami who read the title.

'This is a furniture book' Yami said.

'Yeah, but it has pictures of rooms, we might get ideas from it' Yugi explained as he sat down by the book.

'Oh…good thinking'.

Yami sat down next to Yugi as they opened the book and looked through it. They skipped the pages that had no room pictures on them, though Yugi got distracted a lot by anything other but room designs.

'Oh, look at this' Yugi pointed to a rather posh looking bed 'I would love to have this'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'Yugi, what has this got to do with Junia's room?'

'But look at it!' Yugi picked the book up and held it right in Yami's face 'It's extra soft! It'll cure my backache!'

Yami pulled the book down so he could see Yugi's face 'Lets do one room at a time'.

Yugi sighed but put the book back down so they could see it together, Yugi turned the page and it was another room design.

'This looks nice' Yugi said 'One side of the room one colour and the other side another'.

'Yeah but…what colours should we do it in?' Yami asked 'I mean, what if we do it a boy colour and it turns out a girl?'

Yugi glared at him 'Junia will be a boy'.

'Alright. But what colours anyway'.

Yugi sighed and stroked over his stomach 'Lets see…how about…green?'

They sat in silence and Yugi sighed again 'No…blue?…No…White?' Yugi winced and smiled 'White is one…umm…pink? No…What goes well with white?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Red?'

'Red? No. Blue?'

Yugi winced 'I already said blue, and now…' Yugi sighed and turned to Yami 'White and blue it is'.

'Okay then' Yami stood up 'Being told by an unborn child what colour he wants his room to be. We must be the weirdest parents ever'.

'Yami' Yami turned to Yugi as he held his hand out to him 'Help me up'.

Yami took his hand and pulled Yugi up as he brushed his clothes again 'Grandpa has some paint I think, why don't you go and ask him?'

'Alright. Be back in a minute then'.

Yami walked out of the bedroom and went down to the game shop. Yugi sighed and stroked his stomach.

'You're so much trouble' Yugi muttered.

* * *

Yami came back up some minutes later, in one hand two tubs of paint and in the other brushes for them to paint. Yami set them down and turned to Yugi.

'Got them all' Yami said as he shook his hands 'Blue and white'.

'Wow. Thanks Yami' Yugi said 'How about we do these two walls blue and the others white?'

Yami looked around and nodded 'Okay then. Which colour should we do first?'

Yugi looked between the tubs before patting the white one 'White first'.

'Okay then' Yami pulled off the lid so the white paint was visible, he picked up one brush and handed it to Yugi and took the other one for himself 'Last one to finish has to do the other wall by themselves'.

Yugi smirked 'You're on'.

They dipped their brushes into the paint and started painting away. After a few hours, half of one wall was painted in a newer, clean white colour. Yami was at one end of the wall painting without a problem, Yugi however was having trouble reaching the top of the wall. He tried stretching and standing on tiptoe, but even still there was still some left at the top he couldn't reach.

'Here' Yugi turned to Yami was he walked over and painted the top for him 'Let me do the tops seeing you're so small'.

Yugi scowled at him, but then he smirked and got an idea. He dipped his brush in the paint and painted white all down Yami's arm. Yami looked at it then smirked at Yugi who was giggling.

'Alright, you're asking it now' Yami said as he dipped his own brush in the paint.

Yugi tried to run away as Yami followed him, both of them with their paint brushes at the ready. Yami grabbed Yugi's arm so he couldn't run away again and started painting up his arm and down his shirt, making Yugi giggle.

'Yami! Stop!' Yugi giggled as he started to paint Yami's shirt.

'Only if you stop first!'

Yami pulled Yugi closer to him so he wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and carried on painting down his shirt, Yugi wriggled and giggled until he finally painted Yami on the side of his face to get him tot stop.

'Ha!'

Yami rubbed the paint off with his hand-or at least as much as he could get off-and started laughing along with Yugi.

'What are we doing anyway?' Yami asked through his laughs.

'I don't know, I just got bored' Yugi giggled.

They both managed to calm themselves down and looked at each other covered in white paint.

'What a pair we are' Yugi joked as he held out his shirt 'I hope I didn't ruin your clothes'.

'Nothing I can't wash away' Yami reassured.

Yugi smiled 'Good'.

They smiled slightly and found they were blushing as well, and they became locked into gaze with each other.

Someone cleared their throat and they looked over to see Solomon standing at the door with a tray in his hands, with cups and a plate of snacks on it.

'I thought you was supposed to put the paint on the walls' Solomon chuckled as he walked in.

Yugi and Yami looked down at themselves and the paint that covered them.

'Umm…well…we kinda got…distracted' Yugi explained sheepishly.

'I see. Well, I thought you two might like something to eat and take a break. So I got this for you'.

'Oh thanks' Yami took it from Solomon 'I'll bring it down when we're finished'.

'Okay then. And remember, the paint goes on the wall, not your clothes'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Yes grandpa'.

Solomon chuckled as he walked out and left them on their own, Yami turned to Yugi with the tray. Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

'I guess we should sit down' Yugi suggested as he sat on the floor.

'Yeah' Yami sat down and set the tray down in-between them.

They took the cups for each other and shared the snacks between them. After Yugi finished his tenth snack, he looked around the room.

'We've done quite a bit' Yugi said.

'If you include us we have' Yami joked.

Yugi chuckled 'Yeah I guess' Yugi then winced and stroked his stomach 'Ow'.

'Junia kicking again?'

Yugi nodded dismally 'Why do babies have to be so painful? Can't they just sit still?'

'I guess not' Yami put his cup down and scooted closer to Yugi 'Can I?'

Yugi looked up at Yami, but lifted his shirt up so the bump was visible.

'Be my guest'.

Yami gently put his hand on Yugi's stomach and stroked it, smiling as he did.

'This feels…so weird' Yami said quietly.

'I know. Sometimes I wake up and it looks like mountains across my stomach' Yugi added.

Yami chuckled and they both looked at each other, though Yugi winced.

'Felt that?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah. He kicks pretty hard'.

'Yeah. And me here has to feel it'.

Yami chuckled and stood up, helping Yugi up along the way.

'Lets try and get this room done' Yami suggested 'Without the paint fights'.

'Deal' Yugi agreed.

They picked up their brushes again and carried on painting for the rest of the day.

* * *

When they had finished, it was evening by then, and both of them were worn out. The room had one side painted a clean white and the other a light blue colour, they stood in the middle of the room and observed it.

'I think it looks good' Yami admired.

'Yeah' Yugi ran his hand through his hair 'Tiring though'.

'Mmm, I guess all we need to do is put carpet in here and the furniture and it'll be ready'.

'Yep. Hopefully we can get it done by the time Junia is born'.

'Yeah' Yami sighed and looked down at his shirt 'My parents are going to be wondering what I was up to'.

Yugi turned to look as well 'You can take a shower here if you want'.

'Thanks, but I'd better take one at home, then I can get changed into some fresh clothes'.

'Oh yeah…I suppose'.

'Thanks anyway. Anything else you need?'

Yugi shook his head 'You go home and have that shower'.

'Okay, call me if you need anything'.

'I will. Bye Yami'.

'Bye Yugi'.

Yami left, leaving Yugi standing on his own. Yugi sighed and stroked over his stomach, only to wince getting another kick from Junia. He put his hands on his hips.

'Sorry' Yugi said sarcastically 'Why don't I chop Yami's hand off and use that to stroke you?'

There was another kick and another wince 'I was joking! God, how can this kid control my life?'

***************************End of chapter 7*******************************

Me: 'Aww yes, the babies room is done!'

Diao: 'And they're getting closer, right?'

Me: 'Huh? Oh yeah that too'.

Diao: Sighs 'I never will understand you'.

Me: 'But you say you do'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Teddy bear

Me: 'Things are going to get interesting nyeh?'

Diao: 'Oh jeez, are you planning something?'

Me: 'Maybe'.

Diao: 'Is it good or bad?'

Me: 'Maybe'.

Chapter 8-Teddy bear

Yugi and Joey sat in Junia's room, trying to piece together the crib. Yugi was full nine months and everyone was eagerly expecting Yugi to go into labour any day. After laying the carpet in Junia's room, it was empty for a while as Yugi was finding it harder to walk each day and Yami was getting more busy with his job. But now that it was expecting, Yugi thought it would be better to get it ready with Joey's help.

Joey picked up one side of the bars and looked at it.

'Is this for the back or the front?' Joey asked.

Yugi looked at the diagram that came with it then to the bars Joey held.

'I think…it's for the back' Yugi said 'See, it joins here and here'.

'Oh yeah' Joey fixed it into place, so now it was the bed and three of the bars, Joey picked up the last one 'So this goes on the front'.

Joey quickly fitted it into place before turning it upside down and picked up the legs.

'Why can't they make things easy to do?' Joey asked 'I mean, I could make an aeroplane quicker then piecing these things together'.

'Well…I guess they are built for kids' Yugi explained 'They're supposed to be safe and stuff'.

'Yeah, well it gives the adults hell of hard work'.

Yugi giggled but stopped and winced, Joey looked up.

'You okay Yug?' Joey asked.

'Yeah' Yugi said weakly 'Junia kicked again'.

'I wonder if he'll grow up to be a sadist'.

Yugi gave Joey an odd look 'Why do you say that?'

'Because he kicks you so much. It seems as if he's teasing you'.

Yugi groaned 'Yeah. And if he's not careful, he's going to be born early'.

'We better get this room done then'.

Joey finished with the crib and placed it in the room to where Yugi wanted it to go, he then started on the next thing, the changing table.

'So why isn't Yami helping?' Joey asked.

'Something to do with work' Yugi explained 'An important meeting or something. I don't know…whatever it is he's been nervous for it a while. He'll be round though after work'.

'Ah, must be stressful to have a big job like him'.

'Mmm' Yugi stroked his hand over his stomach and smiled slightly 'He's been good though. Been good…'

Joey turned to Yugi and noticed the small pink colour on his face, Joey smirked and carried on putting the table together.

* * *

Yami finished packing away the papers into his briefcase and stood up, but as soon as he headed to the door it opened before him and Bakura and Marik stood in front of him.

'Where you going Yami?' Bakura asked as Yami walked past them.

'Away from work' Yami replied 'Is that so bad?'

'No, guess not'.

'Anyway, we was going to get a drink. Do you want to come with us?' Marik asked.

'Sorry, I can't'.

'Aww, come one Yami' Marik persisted 'Come have some fun'.

'Read my lips' Yami turned to them 'Can't'.

Yami turned back again and headed to the elevator, as soon as the door shut Marik sighed.

'He's no fun anymore' Marik muttered 'What could be more important?'

'Marik, you truly are stupid' Bakura turned to him 'Who would be important enough to stop Yami have a drink?'

Marik stared at Bakura and thought to himself for several quiet minutes, then he smirked.

'Oh. Yugi' Marik answered.

'Correct you are'.

* * *

Yami came to Yugi's house some minutes later, Solomon was about to shut the shop up for the day so he let Yami in. Yami walked up the stairs and looked into the living room when he heard voices, Joey and Yugi were sitting on the couch eating as much of the food there could've been in the kitchen.

'Joey' Yugi and Joey looked up at Yami 'Are you sure you're not pregnant as well?'

'Hey, shut up!' Joey growled 'I just have a large stomach'.

'I can see that'.

'Yami, are you hungry?' Yugi asked.

'No, I'll be fine' Yami leaned against the wall 'Did you finish the room off?'

Yugi nodded and stood up with Joey's help 'Do you want to see it?'

'Sure'.

They all got up and they lead Yami upstairs, Yugi looked down at Yami's hand to see he was holding another bag, like he had been shopping.

'What's that?' Yugi asked.

'Oh, a surprise' Yami replied.

They reached the top of the stairs and Yugi pulled Yami to Junia's room with Joey following behind them. Yugi opened the door to Junia's and lead Yami inside, it was filled with the baby furniture they had bought and coloured with the now dried paint, perfect for Junia. Yami smiled and turned to Yugi.

'I like it' Yami said 'And I'm sure Junia will'.

'I don't know' Yugi said unsure 'Something is missing'.

'He's insisted it's imperfect' Joey explained to Yami 'But I haven't missed anything you guys have bought, I think it's just his hormones playing around what with being so close to the birth'.

'Joey!' Yugi turned and hit him on the arm 'It's not my hormones, it really is missing the last piece'.

'Hmm…well, maybe this might help'.

Yami rummaged around the bag he had and took out a brown teddy bear dressed in dungarees. Yugi squealed and took the bear observing it.

'It's so cute!' Yugi hugged it tightly 'It's just perfect!'

'I thought you might like it' Yami chuckled 'So I bought Junia one and you one'.

Yami took out the other one to which Yugi took it from it and hugged them both together, he giggled slightly and turned to Yami.

'Thanks Yami'.

Yugi reached up and gave Yami a small kiss on the cheek, making him blush slightly.

'Hey wait, I helped with the room, where's my thank you kiss?' Joey questioned.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Alright Joey'.

Yugi walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, Yami put his hand over his cheek and looked away, still blushing.

'Where should this go?' Yugi asked looking around the room.

'How about the crib?' Joey suggested 'So he can cuddle it'.

'No. He might try to eat it and choke on it'.

Joey raised an eyebrow 'Okay…if you say so'.

Yugi sighed annoyed and turned to Yami 'Where do you think Yami?'

'Err…how about by the crib? So he can see it but not…get hurt by it'.

Yugi looked at the small table that was by the crib and nodded 'Yeah. That'll work'.

Yugi walked over and placed the teddy bear on the table, he stepped back and smiled, hugging his own teddy bear.

'I think it looks perfect now' Yugi said proudly.

'How come you can do no wrong and anything I say is not good enough?' Joey asked Yami, getting a shrug from Yami.

* * *

Joey had to leave sometime later as he didn't want to be in Yugi's way too much, but Yami stayed back to make sure Yugi was okay. Yugi sat on the couch next to Yami as he played with the teddy he had been given, he was trying to think of a name for it.

'Why is naming things so hard?' Yugi asked.

'I don't know' Yami answered 'Perhaps it's because you don't want to give it the wrong name'.

'Hmm…I guess' Yugi played with his arms 'I shall call you…Mr. Teddy…no that sounds stupid'.

'How about Yugi junior?' Yami suggested.

Yugi stared at it for a while then nodded slowly 'Yugi junior it is' He rested the teddy gently against his stomach 'Junia, meet Yugi junior, Yugi junior, Junia'.

Yugi then winced and hissed in pain, making Yami sit up and hold his hand.

'You alright?' Yami asked.

'Yeah' Yugi reassured 'I think…Junia might be jealous'.

'Of a stuff teddy bear? Well…that I can believe'.

Yugi giggled and held Yami's hand, putting it on his stomach, Yami blushed slightly and looked up at Yugi.

'Umm…what is it?' Yami asked.

'Nothing. Junia for some reason likes you stroking him instead of me' Yugi explained 'Probably because your hands are warmer or something like that'.

'Oh, I see' Yami stroked over Yugi's stomach to calm down Junia 'I guess that means he likes me more'.

'Keep dreaming'.

Yami chuckled and stroked Yugi's stomach some more, Solomon then walked in and they both looked up.

'Yugi, dinner is ready' Solomon said.

'Oh right' Yugi sat up and turned to Yami 'I guess that means you should go home too'.

'Yeah, I'll come round tomorrow though, I don't have any work'.

'Oh I can't wait'.

They both chuckled and they stood up, Solomon went back to the dining room and waited for Yugi to join him. Yugi followed Yami down to the game shop, he unlocked the door and opened it for Yami.

'Why do you spend so much time here?' Yugi asked.

'I guess I'm a little bit worried about you' Yami admitted 'I mean, I wouldn't want you to go into labour when you're on your own'.

'But I'm not, I have grandpa here with me all the time, and Joey occasionally'.

'I know…I can't help it though'.

'I know. It's nice that you care though'.

Yami smiled and blushed slightly 'Well…I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or Junia'.

Yugi smiled 'I know that too'.

They stared at each other for a few several quiet moments, letting a little pink colour fill both of their cheeks. Yami leaned closer to Yugi and inclined his head so he let his lips touch Yugi's.

They kissed each other only briefly until Yami pulled away blushed to a crimson colour, the same with Yugi.

'So…err…I'll see you tomorrow' Yami said hiding his face.

'Yeah. Bye Yami'.

'Bye'.

Yami quickly walked out and went back to his car, Yugi shut the door and locked it. When he heard Yami's car driving away, he touched his lips gently and smiled slightly, surprised that he rather enjoyed the feel of Yami's lips on his own.

Yugi shook his head and climbed back up the stairs.

'It's hormones' Yugi whispered 'Like Joey said'.

***************************End of chapter 8*******************************

Me: 'Or is it?'

Diao: 'We know'.

Me: 'Or could it be love?'

Diao: 'Vann, we know'.

Me: 'I know you know, I'm just saying'.

Diao: Rolls eyes.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Junia himself

Me: 'I'm a little bit worried'.

Diao: 'Why?'

Me: 'I had an evil plan for after the birth…but thinking about it, it sounds corny. And I wanna change it but I can't think of anything!'

Diao: 'You say that and then you usually come up with something Vann'.

Chapter 9-Junia himself

The next morning, Yugi got out some fresh clothes and a clean towel hoping to get a bath.

'Yugi' Yugi turned to Solomon 'I'm just going out for a little while'.

'Where you going?' Yugi asked.

'To the shops'.

Yugi gave him a questionable look 'Why?'

'Because someone has eaten everything again'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Right, sorry. Well I'll be taking a bath'.

'Okay. Be back in a few'.

Solomon left the shop while Yugi got his bath running. He showered himself first while he waited for the bath to fill then stepped in, he relaxed in his warm bath and sighed.

'Having a bath makes everything better' Yugi mumbled, he reached down and stroked his stomach 'Right Junia?'

There was a kick, making Yugi wince 'I'll take that as a yes'.

Yugi rested his head back and closed his eyes while his body soaked in the warm water. As soon as he closed his eyes all he could think of was Yami the previous night, and the kiss he planted on his lips. Yugi smiled slightly and stroked over his lips, still being able to feel Yami's lips on his.

Yugi winced as Junia kicked again.

'Junia!' Yugi groaned and stroked over his stomach 'It doesn't mean anything. He's still your daddy but it don't mean anything' Yugi winced again 'Ow! Junia!'

* * *

After spending twenty or more minutes in the bath, Yugi got out and dried himself, noticing how fat he really looked without any clothes on. Yugi groaned and put his pants on.

'I'll be so glad when this is over' Yugi mumbled.

Yugi was about to pick up his shirt but then a pain came out of nowhere and shot up his back, Yugi gasped and slowly fell to his knees, he held his stomach as his breathing became laboured and the pain grew up his back.

* * *

Yami groaned when he heard his mobile ringing. He didn't want to be woken up so early in the morning, but no one would call him unless it was important. He groped around for his phone until he grabbed it and answered it.

'Hello?' Yami answered wearily.

'Yami' Yugi's voice breathed.

Yami blushed slightly on hearing Yugi's voice-remembering the previous night-and rolled over so he laid on his back.

'Yugi? What's up?'

Yugi didn't answer and all was heard was his heavy breathing, making Yami worried.

'Yugi? Are you okay?' Yami asked.

'No' Yugi whimpered.

Yami sat up 'What's wrong? Are you ill?'

'I'M IN LABOUR FOR GOD SAKE!' Yugi shouted down the phone.

Yami froze for a few moments before jumping out of his bed.

'Oh crap' Yami ran his hand through his hair 'H-Have you called an ambulance'.

'No'.

'Okay…I'll call one and I'll be there as fast as I can, don't move'.

Yugi sighed heavily 'Like I'd want to! Just be fast!'

'Right'.

Yami ended the call and grabbed the first clothes he could find before slipping into them.

* * *

Yami stopped the car outside the game shop, he jumped out without bothering to lock it and opened the game shop door, finding it empty.

'Yugi!' Yami called out as he ran up the stairs 'Where are you?'

'In the bathroom!' Yugi called back.

Yami hurried up the stairs again and opened the door to the bathroom. Yugi sat against the wall and held his stomach as he breathed heavily, Yugi looked up at Yami as tears started to roll down his face.

'Yami…'

Yami knelt by Yugi and wiped away his tears 'Sshh, it's going to be okay. I've called an ambulance, they'll be here soon'.

Yugi held one of Yami's hands and put his face into Yami's chest 'It hurts…' Yugi whimpered.

'I know. It'll go away soon' Yami held Yugi's hand tightly and stroked his stomach 'I'll stay with you, I promise'.

They waited for five more or so minutes until they heard the game shop door open.

'Is anyone here?' Someone called out.

'That must be the ambulance' Yami comforted Yugi 'Up here! In the bathroom!'

Yami turned to Yugi as he breathed heavily and was wincing from the pain. The medics found them, and after making sure Yugi was alright to walk, they helped him downstairs and into the back of the ambulance. Yami followed behind them in his car.

* * *

As soon as Yami and the ambulance got to the hospital, Yami had to wait in the waiting room. He wasn't allowed to go into the operating theatre, so reluctantly sat and waited and worried.

Yami sat and watched as people walked past and ignored him, he was starting to get annoyed that it was taking too long and he couldn't see if Yugi was alright. He was about to get up and ask someone if he could see Yugi yet, but a doctor approached him so he stood up.

'Is he alright? Can I see Yugi?' Yami asked.

'He's fine. And let me show you the way'.

Yami followed the doctor through the corridors until he stopped at a room and left Yami on his own, reassuring him Yugi was fine. Yami looked into the room and smiled.

Yugi laid in a hospital bed, looking relatively fine. In his arms being cradled, was a tiny baby. It cried slightly and clung to Yugi's clothes as it got used to it's new surroundings.

Yami walked over, making Yugi look up and smile.

'Hey' Yami stroked Yugi's hair 'How you feeling now?'

'Better' Yugi replied 'The doctors said they want to keep me in for observation and stuff'.

'Okay' Yami looked down at the baby and smiled, he stroked it's face.

Yugi moved over slightly and patted the bed 'Here, sit'.

Yami sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the baby as it cooed. Yami chuckled and held it's hand.

'Is it a boy or a girl?' Yami asked.

'A boy' Yugi looked up at Yami and smirked 'Like I said he would be'.

'Alright then' Yami smiled at his son 'Hey son, I'm your dad'.

Yugi smiled as he cooed again and nuzzled into Yugi's chest. Yami turned to Yugi and held Yugi's hand, to get his attention.

'Umm…Yugi' Yami blushed slightly 'It's just…spending the last months with you is great and all but…'

'No way in hell are you leaving now' Yugi growled.

'No, no, I-I wasn't going to say that' Yami reassured 'I just…umm…well…I don't know how'll you take it but…I…I really, really like you Yugi'.

Yugi blushed slightly and looked away as Yami held Yugi's hand tightly.

'I just…thought I'd tell you. Even if you still hate me'.

Yugi sighed and intertwined his fingers with Yami's 'I don't hate you…I…I like you too'.

They stared at each other until they leant closer so their lips met and they kissed each other again. Yugi kissed back this time and it lead rather passionately. They broke the kiss when the baby started crying and Yugi tended to him, Yami sat back and put his arm around Yugi when the baby had stopped crying.

'We should name him' Yugi said as he rocked him gently.

'How about Junia?' Yami suggested.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Yeah…we might as well'.

Yami chuckled 'Might as well?'

'Well, I can't think of any names, and we've been calling him that since the past nine months'.

'I guess you're right' Yami rested his head on Yugi's 'What about us?'

Yugi gave Yami a quick kiss 'I suppose you'll have to be my boyfriend, and I'll just bear it'.

'Well…you don't have to-'

'Kidding'.

'Oh…I knew that'.

Yugi giggled and gave Yami another kiss 'We can be boyfriends. But if you screw up I won't hesitate to dump you'.

'Right. I'll make sure of that'.

'And you have to be a good dad for Junia'.

'I know that already. And I promise I will'.

'And you have to do your share of diaper changes'.

Yami groaned 'Do I have to?'

'Yep'.

Yami sighed 'Fine. I'll get my own back one day'.

Yugi giggled and looked up at Yami 'Do you want to hold Junia?'

'Err…yeah, sure'.

Yugi handed Junia over to Yami, he held Junia in his arms carefully and smiled as Junia snuggled in his arms for sleep.

'Isn't he cute?' Yami rocked Junia slightly 'And he's my son'.

'Happy Yami?' Yugi asked.

'I'm more then happy. I'm…indescribable'.

Yugi giggled 'It must be good then'.

'It is. It is'.

Yami watched as Junia slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms, taken in as much as he could on his first day.

*************************End of chapter 9***********************************

Me: 'Ah, so Junia is born. Hooray!'

Diao: 'Any new evil plans?'

Me: 'No. It seems nothing has come to me as of yet'.

Diao: 'What a shame'.

Me: 'I know. What am I going to do about chapter thirteen?'

Diao: Shrugs.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. New family member

Me: 'I'm panicking now!'

Diao: 'Don't you always?'

Me: 'What am I going to do? What am I going to do!'

Diao: 'You'll think of something'.

Chapter 10-New family member

Yugi had stayed in the hospital for a few more days, Solomon and Joey came to visit him and see Junia for the first time, and of course Yami came as often as he could. It made Yugi happy that Yami was stepping up to the mark of being a father already.

Yugi finished getting changed into some fresh clothes and headed to Junia who laid in his incubator looking around.

'Come on Junia' Yugi picked Junia up so he wriggled in his arms 'You get to see your new room. I hope you like it, after all you did pick the colours'.

'Ah, there you are' Yugi turned around to see Yami standing at the door 'I was afraid you got a lift off Joey'.

'Yami' Yugi then frowned 'I never told you when I was being released'.

'No. The nurse did' Yami walked over and smiled at Junia 'Do you need any help with anything?'

'Umm…my bag, but that's about it'.

Yami picked up Yugi's bag and carried it over his shoulder 'Then let me take you back to the game shop'.

'Oh…I don't know-'

'Please. I am your boyfriend after all'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Alright. But if you use that "I'm your boyfriend" thing again, I'll hit you one'.

Yami chuckled 'Okay. Understood'.

Yami walked by Yugi's side as they walked through the hospital together, they got out into the car park and Yami lead Yugi to his car. Yugi looked through the window to see there was already a baby seat in the back.

'Yami…when did you buy a baby seat?' Yugi asked.

'Oh…Uhh…' Yami put Yugi's bag in the boot of the car 'You see…I bought it for you but then…I remembered you don't drive and…I thought I'd keep it in case'.

'I see. Well, it's the thought that counts'.

'I thought the same'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but put Junia in the car seat as Yami walked round to the front.

'I think I'll sit in the back with Junia' Yugi said as he sat in.

'Alright'.

Yami sat in the drivers seat as he started the car up and drove out of the car park.

* * *

Yami parked the car outside the game shop and turned to Yugi who took Junia out of the car seat.

'How is he?' Yami asked.

'Good for his first car journey' Yugi replied.

Yugi stepped out with Junia in his arms and Yami followed, Yami took Yugi's bag out of the boot while Yugi headed to the front door, Solomon looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when Yugi walked in with Junia in his arms.

'Yugi!' Solomon got off his stool and hurried over to Yugi, giving him a hug-making sure to miss Junia 'Welcome home Great grandson' Solomon added as he ticked Junia.

'Maybe you should call him G-grandson' Yugi suggested.

'That doesn't sound too bad'.

Yami walked in with Yugi's bag 'Where shall I put this?'

'Err…leave it upstairs'.

'Okay'.

'Are you staying Yami?' Solomon asked.

'Uhh…I don't know…'

'Yeah, stay Yami' Yugi persisted 'I might get to show you how to change diapers'.

Yami groaned 'Can't wait'.

Yugi giggled and looked down at Junia, noticing he was falling asleep 'I'm going to put Junia in his crib'.

'Okay, well I have to keep an eye on the game shop' Solomon said, sitting back on his stool.

'I'll…wait for Yugi then' Yami said as he followed Yugi upstairs.

Yugi headed upstairs to settle Junia in his crib and made sure the baby monitor was on. He came back down and found Yami waiting for him in the living room, Yami looked up as Yugi walked in.

'Junia asleep?' Yami asked.

'Yeah' Yugi sighed and sat down next to Yami 'I suppose it's going to be endless fun with walking up at night and exhaustion and stuff'.

'Well…I can stay over and help out if you want' Yami suggested.

'Umm…' Yugi looked down at his legs so he didn't have to look at Yami 'I know you're being generous but…I think it's a little earlier for you to be spending nights with me'.

'Oh…right'.

Yugi smiled and gave Yami a small kiss on the cheek 'Thank you though'.

Yami smiled at Yugi 'Anytime'.

Yugi smiled and rested against Yami's chest so Yami put his arms around Yugi 'I can tell you're going to be a good dad'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the head 'Thanks'.

'And if you're not. I'll just get rid of you and find a new one for Junia'.

'Oh thanks a bunch'.

Yugi giggled and held Yami's hand 'I have a feeling it won't come to that'.

* * *

Yugi woke up when he heard crying. He opened his eyes to realise he had fallen asleep on the couch and Junia was crying, with Yami missing.

Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes 'Coming Junia'.

Yugi got up and headed upstairs, but he realised that Yami stood in the kitchen and Junia's crying came from the kitchen as well. Yugi walked in.

'Yami?'

Yami turned to Yugi with Junia in one arm and a bottle in the others 'Oh…you woke up'.

'What's going on?'

'I don't know. I'm trying to feed Junia, but he won't drink any of it'.

'Here, let me' Yugi took the bottle and let a little of milk drip onto his hand 'Jeez Yami! This is freezing cold! No wonder Junia won't drink any of it'.

'That's bad?'

Yugi walked over to the microwave and put the bottle inside while pressing a few of the buttons.

'Babies only drink warm milk' Yugi explained 'You have to warm it up a little'.

'Oh…I didn't know'.

When the microwave beeped, Yugi took out the bottle and handed it back to Yami.

'Here, try again'.

Yami nodded and tried to feed Junia again, after a bit of hesitation Junia started to drink it, making Yami sigh in relief.

'Sorry' Yami apologised 'God I feel so stupid'.

'Trial and error Yami' Yugi said 'You just have to pick things up as you go along'.

'Yeah, okay'.

After Junia was finished with the milk, Yami got Junia to burp and handed him back to Yugi.

'Maybe you should take him' Yami said as Yugi took Junia 'I don't seem to be safe with him'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Yami, you just made a mistake, my grandpa made more mistakes with my dad then you have done'.

'You sure?'

'Of course' Yugi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek 'And if you go depressive over it, I might just have to spank you'.

Yami laughed at the thought of it, making Yugi chuckle as well.

'When you put it like that, I quite like the idea of going depressive' Yami chuckled.

'Mind out of the gutter Yami' Yugi warned 'You're a father, so act like one'.

Yami smirked 'Okay. But you're the one who suggested it'.

'I know. I really regret it'.

Yugi took Junia back to the living room and sat down on the couch, Yami followed him and watched as Yugi rocked Junia.

'It must be boring to be a baby' Yami commented.

Yugi turned to him 'Why?'

'Well…they eat, sleep and poop. They can't do much else'.

'I would've thought that was all you wanted to do' Yugi joked.

'Only if it's work. Not until I was like two or something'.

'Yami, babies do have toys to play with. And by the time they're two they can walk and talk, so they can do a lot more'.

'When do they start walking?' Yami asked.

'A few months or so'.

'Really?' Yugi nodded 'Wow…never thought it was so soon'.

Junia gave a small yawn and snuggled down again in Yugi's arms, making them both smile.

'I can't wait until he's grown up' Yami said.

'Why?'

'I want to see who he looks like. You or me. I say he's going to look a lot like you'.

Yugi giggled 'Well I think he's going to look a lot like you'.

'I guess we'll just have to see then'.

* * *

Yami stayed for a few more hours but then he had to leave, Yugi dealt with Junia for the rest of the day which wasn't so hard. And before he knew it the first day was already over.

Yugi put Junia in his crib and got himself dressed and ready for bed, Yugi made sure the baby monitor was on in his room and laid himself down in his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly, but only a few hours later, Junia started crying on the baby monitor.

Yugi groaned but got up to tend to Junia nevertheless.

"Maybe I should've let Yami stay around to help out" Yugi thought "I'm not going to get much sleep".

*****************************End of chapter 10******************************

Me: 'Well, Junia is home now'.

Diao: 'And the evil plan?'

Me: 'No! Don't mention it! I'll go depressive!'

Diao: 'No you won't. I'm sure you'll think of something'.

Me: 'It's a lie! I won't be able to do it!'

Diao: Sigh 'Sure Vann, sure'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Sleepover

Me: 'I'll just die I think'.

Diao: 'Still can't think of anything?'

Me: 'No!'

Diao: 'Oh dear'.

Chapter 11-Sleepover

Yami came by the game shop one morning. It had been a week since Junia had been home, and as the days progressed, the more Yugi deteriorated. Junia had the annoying habit of being awake all night, which meant Yugi hardly got any sleep, which made him grumpy during the days. Yami had offered many times to stay and help, but Yugi assured him he would be alright.

Yami opened the shop door and walked in, Solomon was behind the counter and looked up as Yami entered.

'You're here early Yami' Solomon commented.

'Yeah. I wanted to see how Yugi's doing' Yami replied.

'He's still eating breakfast'.

'Still?' Solomon nodded and Yami looked at his watch 'It's half eleven'.

'I know'.

Yami sighed 'Well…maybe I can…talk with him'.

'Good luck'.

Yami walked past him and climbed up the stairs and headed to the kitchen where Yugi sat. He sat at the table playing with his breakfast and his head in his hand, his eyes were half closed.

'Yugi?'

Yugi sat up and turned to Yami.

'Don't…scare me like that' Yugi scolded.

'Sorry. How you doing today?'

Yugi groaned 'Fine'.

'You don't look it'.

'Well excuse me. I have to look after a baby day and night, with practically no sleep, so sorry I don't look the best for you'.

Yami cringed slightly 'I-If it's such a problem…why don't you let me help out?'

'Because knowing you you'd mess everything up'.

'Oh thanks for the vote of confidence'.

Yugi groaned and put his head in his arms 'I just want my sleep back'.

'Please Yugi, let me stay for tonight. I'll do everything, feeding and even diaper changes. You'll get your sleep back'.

Yugi looked up from his arms 'All night?'

'All night'.

'Two nights'.

Yami sighed 'Yeah. I'll do two nights then'.

'You're hired' Yugi sat up and ran his hand through his hair 'This is too much torture'.

Yami walked behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck.

'It'll be okay Yugi' Yami reassured 'Everything will be back to normal'.

Yugi groaned 'I hope so'.

* * *

Yami had to go home and packed a few things so he could stay over Yugi's house for two days, he explained to his parents where he'd be and got back to the game shop as soon as he could. Yami came in with his suitcase, Solomon looked at the suitcase then to Yami.

'Are you living with us?' Solomon asked.

'Only for two days. To help with Yugi's nights'.

'Oh. Then by all means, if it'll make Yugi happy again, stay'.

Yami chuckled 'How's Yugi?'

'Junia started crying again' Solomon sighed 'I presumed Yugi dealt with it because I haven't heard anything else'.

'Hmm…better check he's alright'.

Yami headed upstairs and put his suitcase aside, Solomon was right, it was quiet.

'Yugi?' Yami called out.

He heard Junia whimper from the living room, so he ventured in. Yugi was asleep on the couch, and in his arms was Junia as he fidgeted and clung to Yugi's shirt. Yami couldn't help but smile, Yugi was so exhausted. He walked quietly over and took Junia out of Yugi's arms, trying to not wake him up.

'Look at what you've done to your daddy' Yami whispered to Junia. He turned to look at Yugi and smiled 'Come on, lets get you sorted first'.

Yami walked out and tended to Junia, when Junia finally fell asleep Yami put him in his crib and went back to check on Yugi. He gently laid Yugi one his side and brushed the bangs out of his face leaving Yugi to sleep again.

* * *

Joey came over a few hours later, but Yugi was still asleep, they stood at the door and watched him sleep.

'Poor Yug' Joey said 'He hasn't had seep for a while'.

'Yeah. Hopefully I can change that' Yami added.

Joey smirked and turned to Yami 'Want to see something funny?'

Joey walked over to Yugi and knelt by him.

'Joey, don't wake him'

'I won't'.

Joey leant close to Yugi, checked he was still asleep.

'Yugi' Joey whispered 'Do…you love your grandfather?'

Yugi gave a sigh and nodded slightly. Yami watched surprised as Joey smiled proudly.

'Do…you love Junia?' Yugi gave another nod 'Do you love Yami?'

Yugi nodded again, making Yami blush and smile slightly.

'Do you love me?' Joey asked hopefully.

Yugi shook his head making Joey pout. Yami sniggered and covered it with his hand, Joey glared up at Yami.

'Not funny'.

'Sorry' Yami sniggered 'It seemed like it to me'.

Joey sighed and stood up 'At least you found it funny'.

* * *

Yami carried on looking after Junia until Yugi woke up an hour later, then after that Yugi insisted he was fine and took care of Junia. Yami didn't want to argue back as-even though after his afternoon nap-Yugi was still grumpy from the lack of sleep.

Yami sorted Junia out for the night while Yugi took a shower before he went to bed. Junia drifted off quickly so Yami put him back in his crib and turned the monitor on.

"I just hope he's this quickly to get off during the night" Yami thought as he headed back to Yugi's room.

Yugi was finishing in the bathroom and drying his hair, Yami sat on the bed and thought to himself, blushing a little.

'I would've thought you would be in bed by now'.

Yami turned to see Yugi standing at the door, drying his hair. Yami stood up with a darker pink colour in his face.

'Y-Yeah I was just…umm…'

Yami took out some pyjamas as Yugi took the towel away and laid down in his bed.

'I-If you hear Junia crying don't worry' Yami reassured 'I'll do all of it'.

'Yeah, I know' Yugi turned to Yami as he just stood there, he pulled back the covers 'Well jump in'.

'R-Right'.

Yami slipped in and pulled the covers over him. They both laid in the bed together just staring up at the ceiling.

'You know…the last time we was in bed together…we-'

'I know' Yugi interrupted 'I don't really want to remember it'.

'Oh sorry' Yami looked to Yugi 'I was just saying'.

'I know, but do you know something?' Yugi turned over and pulled the duvet around him 'The bedroom isn't always about sex'.

'I-I know that too'.

'So…what's the problem?'

'There isn't it…just feels weird that we're not going to…you know…'

'First time for everything I guess'.

'Yeah' Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi on the cheek 'Goodnight Yugi'.

'Goodnight Yami. And good luck'.

Yami chuckled and turned over 'Thanks'.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning, surprised he actually slept the whole night. He looked down as an arm draped over his body, he turned over and saw Yami sleeping soundly by him. Yugi smiled, knowing that he had been awake all night to care for Junia, Yugi kissed him gently on the lips.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi whispered.

Yugi slipped out of Yami's embrace to let him sleep for a little while longer, Yugi got changed out of his pyjamas and into some fresh new clothes. Yugi went to Junia's room to check if he was okay, he was still asleep so Yugi left him like that and headed downstairs.

Solomon was in the kitchen and looked up, surprised, that Yugi walked in.

'Are you my grandson?' Solomon asked.

Yugi chuckled 'Yes. I just finally got some sleep'.

'Ah so Yami staying over helped?'

'Yeah. I must've been really tired, I didn't hear Junia cry all night'.

Solomon chuckled 'Where is Yami himself?'

'Still asleep' Yugi replied 'I thought I'd let him catch up on his sleep as well'.

'I see. Well, is he going to stay tonight as well? You seem to have gotten most of your sleep back'.

'Are you kidding me? I have him for two nights, I'm not letting him go that easily'.

Solomon sighed and shook his head 'I wonder if you're boyfriends or if Yami's your slave'.

Yugi giggled and fixed himself something for breakfast. A couple of hours later, when Yugi was washing away the plates and Solomon was in the game shop, Yami came down into the kitchen.

'Morning' Yami said wearily.

'Afternoon more like it' Yugi turned to Yami 'Tough isn't it?'

'Yeah. Damn I need some coffee'.

Yami walked over slowly, but as soon as he got close to Yugi, Yugi turned around and kissed Yami on the lips.

'Thanks for being sweet though' Yugi said.

Yami smiled slightly 'Anytime'.

* * *

When it got dark and everyone was getting tired again, Yugi put Junia back in his crib and headed to his room, he smiled to see Yami already in his bed with the covers already over him.

'Someone was eager' Yugi joked as he slipped himself in.

'I need as much sleep as I can get' Yami mumbled.

Yugi chuckled and leant over to kiss Yami on the cheek 'Goodnight Yami'.

'Yeah. Night Yugi'.

Yugi laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes, knowing he'd get a full nights sleep and Yami would take care of everything.

****************************End of chapter 11*******************************

Me: 'I really want to die now'.

Diao: 'You say that all the time'.

Me: 'No, truly I do. Don't stop me Diao'.

Diao: 'Okay, I won't'.

Me: 'I'm so sorry everyone!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. One hundred days

Diao: 'So…you're copyrighting now eh?'

Me: 'No! I just…took inspiration from it…that's all'.

Diao: 'Yeah right, you don't even know what you're writing about'.

Me: 'Shut up Diao'.

Chapter 12-One hundred days

It wasn't strange over the next two months that Yami was spending a fair few nights with Yugi, it put Yugi's bad mood to a low level. The only thing that got Solomon and Joey curious was why Yugi allowed Yami to stay so often. True Yami was helping a lot, and true that they were dating now, but it still made them curious as to why and what made Yugi okay with it in the first place.

Yugi woke up with the familiar warmth and arms of Yami near his body. Yugi smiled and turned over so he faced Yami and kissed him gently on the lips.

'Morning Yami' Yugi whispered, receiving a groan from Yami 'Come on, you have work today. I know about that'.

Yami buried his head into Yugi's chest, holding tightly to him 'I don't want to go' Yami mumbled half asleep.

'Come on, wake up'.

With another mumble, Yami removed himself and looked up at Yugi 'You're so cruel you know that'.

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami once more 'At least I'm not your boss'.

'No. Because you would let me have a lie in if you were'.

Yugi giggled again before sitting up in his bed and stretching his arms in the air 'Don't worry, I know you work hard Yami. That's what I like best about you'.

* * *

When Yami had got ready that morning after a small debate about it with Yugi, he headed to work, though found himself yawning through most of the day. Staying up a few nights was starting to take their effect on Yami, he was very glad when the end of the day came.

Yami gave a yawn as he walked out and rubbed his eyes, knowing he would fall asleep quickly when he got home.

'Hey Yami' Bakura and Marik put their arms around Yami, making him groan.

'I can't give you a ride' Yami mumbled.

'What's up with you? Sounds like you didn't get enough sleep'.

'I didn't. I was looking after Junia last night'.

'Oh?' A smirk appeared on both their faces 'And cuddling up next to Yugi I bet'.

'Shut up' Yami growled.

Both of them gave a small chuckle as they walked out of the building 'So, how are you and Yugi as a couple these days anyway?' Marik asked.

Yami gave a shrug 'Alright I suppose'.

'Oh? And you haven't…gone further with your relationship then?'

Yami rolled his eyes 'I don't think I'd want to. Yugi might tear me apart'.

Bakura and Marik sighed together 'Your loss then'.

Yami looked between them 'W-What do you mean?'

They both turned to Yami 'Have you ever heard of the one hundred days tradition?' Bakura asked.

Yami shook his head 'No. What is that?'

'Oh well, you might not think it's important'.

'Tell me'.

Bakura smirked but faced Yami 'Well, it goes something like. If you don't have sex with your partner within one hundred days of the baby being born…it means you have a bad relationship'.

Yami stared at Bakura for a few moments 'Really?'

'Oh yeah. I mean, true you have a baby to look after, but you need to…let your self loose as to say'.

'W-Well…the last times me and Yugi…were together…it wasn't very good to start with'.

'Yeah but things change'.

Yami looked down as they walked 'I-I don't know'.

'Well…your choice really' They let go of Yami as they left the building 'I suppose we'll just have to suffer without a ride. See you tomorrow Yami'.

Bakura and Marik walked off, leaving Yami standing on his own with many thoughts running through his head.

* * *

Yami first stopped at the game shop to check on Yugi, he was in the kitchen feeding Junia a bottle while Yami sat and talked to Yugi-mostly about what had happened that day.

Yugi then put the bottle down and put Junia on his shoulder so he could burp him. The nagging thought came back to Yami, so he decided if he should talk to Yugi about it.

'Umm…Yugi' Yami spoke up 'H-Have you ever heard of a tradition about…one hundred days?'

'No' Yugi replied 'What is it? Sounds like a death thing'.

Yami gave a soft chuckle 'N-No…Bakura explained it to me'.

'Oh? Then what is it?'

'Umm…w-well…I-It's something like…if we don't have…sex…within the first a hundred days of Junia being born…we don't have a…good relationship'.

Yugi turned to Yami as he patted Junia's back and raised an eyebrow 'Are you coming onto me?'

'What? No, no, it's just…Bakura and Marik say a lot of things'.

'Well…' Yugi sighed when Junia finally burped 'I'm going to put Junia in his crib, okay?'

Yami gave a nod as Yugi walked past Yami and upstairs. Yami removed himself from the kitchen, leaving his briefcase on the table and wondering over to the living room where he sat himself down on the sofa.

Yugi came back down some minutes later and found Yami sitting in the living room, still thinking to himself, Yugi walked over and sat next to Yami.

'Okay, what's bugging you?' Yugi asked.

'N-Nothing' Yami reassured.

'It won't be nothing if it didn't keep you so quiet. So tell me'.

Yami sighed 'W-Well…I-I was just thinking…if you didn't like me that much'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Yami' Yugi reached out to take one of Yami's hands into his and smiled 'Of course I like you. It's just…I'm busy with Junia. You're busy with work and your night shifts. We just don't have a moment where we could even possibly think about having sex, okay?'

Yami gave a small nod, only making Yugi reach up to kiss him on the lips.

'I'll go make us some tea' Yugi said, standing up and walking into the kitchen, letting Yami get rid of his own thoughts.

As Yugi waited for the kettle to boil, he noticed Yami's briefcase sitting on the table, most likely filled with papers and such to do with Yami's job, yet Yugi couldn't help but feel that it was almost calling to him. Making sure Yami wasn't coming down to the kitchen, Yugi quickly opened the briefcase and looked in, seeing a book of some sort among the many papers he had.

Yugi picked up the book and looked at it, noticing it was a house book. Yugi was confused at first until he skimmed through it a little, noticing Yami had circled a few houses that were close and for sale, making little notes to add to them.

'Plenty of space' Yugi read quietly 'Good for more then one kid?'

Yugi raised an eyebrow before flicking through a couple of more pages before finding another circled house.

'Big house' Yugi read again 'Not sure if Yugi would like the price'.

Yugi couldn't help but smile as he carried on through the book, reading the comments Yami had left and observing the house he had circled.

Yami must've been planning on asking if Yugi would want to live with him, it only made Yugi smile more, knowing Yami was trying to be caring. But he decided not to speak about this to Yami yet until Yami wanted to.

He slipped the book back into the briefcase and returned to carry on making the tea, pretending that nothing had happened.

********************************End of chapter 12***************************

Me: 'Aww…Yami's sweet really'.

Diao: 'What are you up to?'

Me: 'Nothing! God! Can't I make Yami and Yugi do something fluffy once in a while!'

Diao: 'No. Not really. It seems weird'.

Me: 'Yeah well…tough'.

Diao: 'Very well'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Our relationship

Me: 'I'm in the depths of despair Diao'.

Diao: 'Oh dear'.

Me: 'You don't even care!'

Diao: 'No'.

Agil: 'If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 13-Our relationship

Yugi stood in the kitchen as he fed Junia another day, Yami was at work by now and only Joey was there to keep him company, leaning against the table as he watched Yugi feed Junia.

'I still don't know how you do it' Joey said quietly.

Yugi looked up at him 'Do what?'

'Be a parent. I'm sure by now I would be breaking down or something, or at least asking you for help'.

Yugi giggled 'I don't know. I think you would be good'.

Joey smiled and brushed some of his hair away 'How's Yami as a father?'

Yugi couldn't help the short laugh as he put the bottle on the counter, only making Joey more confused about the situation.

'I-Is something wrong with Yami?' Joey asked concerned.

'No' Yugi sniggered as he set Junia on his shoulder, trying to get him to burp 'It's just something Yami said'.

'Oh…what was it?'

Yugi grinned and faced Joey 'Okay. Have you heard of this one hundred day thing?'

'Oh yeah' Joey tapped his foot slightly 'Don't have sex within one hundred days, you're doomed. I know it'.

'Well, Yami thinks that that's going to happen to us' Yugi gave a chuckle 'He can be really silly at times'.

Joey nodded with a smile 'Yami believes it?'

'Apparently. I told him though that I'm too busy with Junia, and he's too busy with work'.

'I see. What about you?'

Yugi looked up at Joey 'What do you mean?'

'Well…do you want to have sex with Yami?'

'And risk getting pregnant again? No way!'

Joey chuckled 'Well if you didn't get pregnant again, would you?'

Yugi bit his lip as he focused on Junia again 'Maybe…' He muttered.

'I see. So, you just don't want to admit you do want sex with him'.

Yugi blushed slightly as Junia burped and he held Junia in his arms.

'W-Well…yeah…b-but we're both busy, so…it's not going to happen too soon'.

'Do you know what I would do?' Yugi shook his head 'I would ask me to look after Junia, then get a bottle of champagne and go round Yami's house, wait for him to come home from work'.

Yugi stared at Joey 'But I don't have champagne'.

Joey rolled his eyes 'Then take wine. Either is good'.

Yugi sighed but turned to Joey 'Do…you think so?'

'I think you and Yami need to sort out your body problems' Joey answered 'Either you want sex or you don't, just sort it out'.

Yugi nodded 'Okay. I will'.

* * *

Yami pulled up in front of his house, parking the car and getting out in hope that he would have some time to relax to himself. He opened the door and took his shoes off, noticing that his parents had gone out, but apparently Yugi was still there. Yami climbed up the stairs and to his room, he looked inside as the door was already open.

Yugi sat on Yami's bed as he poured out two glasses of white wine, he then held them and turned to Yami.

'Welcome back'.

'Thanks' Yami walked in and took the glass from Yugi 'What are you doing here anyway?'

'Came to meet you' Yugi answered as he patted the bed.

Yami sat down and took a sip of wine 'Where's Junia?'

'I asked Joey to look after him'.

'You asked Joey? What made you do that?'

Yugi giggled and set the wine glass aside on the table 'I know, but I had to talk with you at least'.

'About what?' Yami asked taking another sip.

'Umm…well…do…do you want to have sex with me?'

Yami choked on his wine as he flushed to a pink colour, he faced Yugi.

'Umm…well I…'

'Do you or don't you?'

'Uhh…w-well what about you?'

'Me? I…' Yugi blushed and looked away 'Y-You're the one who said about the one hundred days thing'.

'Well…only because Bakura said it'.

Yugi laughed 'I see. So you listen to your friends but you refuse to answer my question'.

'Well…what if I don't want to answer your question?'

'Why? Are you too ashamed to say yes or no?'

'No but-'

Yugi stood up and picked up his jacket he laid on the floor 'I'll just assume you don't want to then'.

'Hey!' Yami stood up and held Yugi's arm 'I haven't even said anything!'

Yugi stared at Yami, then down at his shirt that had a wet patch growing on it 'You've just spilled…wine on my clothes'.

'Huh?' Yami looked down 'Oh…oops'.

Yugi looked up with a smirk on his face, taking the glass out of Yami's hand 'It's alright' And then Yugi grabbed Yami's jacket and poured the wine on it.

Yami turned to Yugi as he put the glass with his and turned back to Yami 'Now we're equal'.

'But…you poured wine on my jacket' Yami said.

'It'll wash off' Yugi said as he held Yami's tie and pulled him closer into a kiss.

Yami was taken off by the kiss, but carried on with the kissing anyway, letting his arms go around Yugi's waist and pull him closer. Yugi reached up and pushed Yami's jacket off his shoulders as they walked over to the bed and laid down on it.

(**Start Lemon!**)

Yami shrugged his jacket off and threw it aside, only to end up breaking the kiss.

'Should we do this?' Yami asked slightly panting 'I mean…we were just arguing'.

'Who cares' Yugi said before reaching up and starting another kiss with Yami.

Yami didn't want to argue much with so was more then happy to kiss Yugi back.

He started to unbutton his shirt and threw it aside as well so he was topless, his hands started to slip them under Yugi's shirt and lift that up so his chest could be seen. Yami started to kiss along his chest while Yugi moaned and slipped his shirt off to make it easier for Yami.

Yami's kisses lead down to his stomach and when Yugi's pants got in the way he quickly pulled them off-along with his underwear-and reached down to suck on Yugi's member immediately. Yugi gasped and moaned at feeling Yami's wet mouth over his length, Yami sucked and sucked hoping to please Yugi enough. Yugi was moaning and holding onto the bed sheets tightly as he felt himself nearing his edge.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried out as he released inside of Yami's mouth.

Yami stayed where he was until he swallowed every drop of release, he let go of Yugi's member and looked up at the panting Yugi, he reached up and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

'Y-Yami…' Yugi said though his pants 'Please…let's just…do it…'

'Are you sure?' Yami asked.

Yugi groaned 'Yes. Just do it before I have to'.

Yami chuckled and removed his pants so he was naked with Yugi, he pushed Yugi's legs apart so he could see his entrance and let himself slip in.

Yugi gasped and held tightly to the bed sheets as he let Yami inside him, easing up a little when he started to relax.

When Yami felt Yugi relax, he pulled out of Yugi so only his tip was left inside and thrust in him. Yugi cried out when he felt the pain and pleasure clash together, Yami continued to thrust into Yugi. Yugi reached up and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, and his legs around Yami's waist bringing him deeper into him. Yami started to thrust deeper and harder, making Yugi cry out louder.

'A-Ah! Y-Yami!' Yugi cried out when Yami hit his prostate.

Yami continued thrusting into that spot, making Yugi cry out and arch his back into Yami's body. Yami reached down between their bodies and grasped Yugi's member, stroking it hard and fast in time with his thrusts, Yugi felt himself reaching his limit again.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried out as he released over their bodies.

Yugi's muscles tightened so Yami gave a few more thrusts to Yugi before coming as well.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

(**End Lemon!**)

They were both tense, panting and letting their bodies relaxing. Yami pulled out of Yugi, laying next to Yugi and pulling Yugi close to his body.

'That…was…good' Yami panted.

Yugi giggled and rested on Yami's chest 'Only…good?'

Yami chuckled and ran his hand through Yugi's hair 'I suppose…not'.

They focused on getting their breath back, after a few minutes they were back to normal and Yami was stroking Yugi's hair in comfort.

'You better not have got me pregnant' Yugi muttered 'If you have, I'll chop your balls off'.

Yami chuckled 'I hope you're not then'.

Yugi snuggled into Yami's chest, letting his eyes fall close 'I love you Yami…'

Yami blushed slightly, but managed to smile 'I love you too'.

Yugi smiled at the reply and let his arms go around Yami's waist 'Oh! I almost forgot'.

Yami reached out from his bed-making sure to be careful with Yugi-and grabbed his briefcase, rummaging around until he took out the house book Yugi had found the previous day.

'What's this then?' Yugi asked, acting like he never saw it.

'I…I just thought that…with me having to spend the nights with you' Yami tried to explain 'I-I thought it would be much easier…if we…lived together'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'Really?'

'Y-Yeah. But we don't have to…I mean…m-maybe I'm rushing things'.

'No' Yugi put his hand on top of Yami's 'I like the idea. Which houses did you have in mind?'

Yami smiled and opened the book to Yugi, showing him all the houses he had circled and giving a full explanation to why that house would be best for them. Yugi chose the smallest house out of them all-though it was still big-giving the excuse that he didn't really want a big house when it would be just the three of them.

Yami put the book aside and kissed Yugi on the cheek as he cuddled him.

'So…when do you think we can move in?' Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know. I suppose it takes a while and stuff'.

Yami nodded, giving Yugi another kiss on the lips 'And then we can be like a real family'.

Yugi giggled 'Yeah. And we won't have to worry about our families coming home and finding us in the middle of sex'.

'Oh? Is that how your thinking then?'

Yami reached down to kiss Yugi's neck, making him giggle at the touches.

'Yami!' Yugi scolded 'We've already done it, what more do you want?'

'Your blood' Yami muttered as he started giving Yugi a lovebite.

Yugi sighed but let Yami have his way 'Vampire'.

******************************End of chapter 13*****************************

Me: 'A lemon for people to enjoy. Diao, give me the knife'.

Diao: 'No. I'm not letting you have it'.

Me: 'Damn you'.

Diao: 'Swear all you want. I ain't handing it over'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. The new house

Me: Sigh 'Thank god it's all over'.

Diao: 'Yeah, watching you on suicide watch is no fun'.

Me: 'You're telling me'.

Diao: 'Indeed I am'.

Chapter 14-The new house

Yami pulled up at the drive and turned to Yugi who smiled back, Junia in the back in his baby seat. Yami leant close to kiss Yugi on the lips.

'Welcome home' Yami said.

Yugi giggled 'Yeah I guess' Yugi looked out the window 'Where's the moving van?'

'I don't know' Yami said, slipping out of the car 'Guess they'll be here soon'.

Yugi nodded and got out of the car as well, turning to take Junia out of the car. Yami headed to the front door and unlocked the door so he and Yugi could walk in. They walked into the empty hallway and then to the room that they chose to be the living room.

Yugi set Junia down on the floor in his baby seat-seeing there was nothing in the room to put him on and sat down in front of him, Yugi tickled Junia slightly.

'Isn't this exciting Junia? A new house' Yugi said as he leant to kiss Junia on the forehead 'You'll have a bigger room'.

Yami sat behind Yugi, pulling Yugi closer so he sat on his lap and looked at his neck 'Your mark is disappearing'.

Yugi groaned 'I'm glad of it. Joey kept poking fun at me, and grandpa kept staring at it like it was a wart or something'.

Yami chuckled, licking his neck slightly 'But it's my mark. And I like it'.

Yami placed his lips back onto Yugi's neck, sucking on it and making Yugi moan more.

'Yami' Yugi whined 'The moving van will be here soon…'

'So? Let them see us, it's not like they'll be living with us as well'.

Yugi whimpered as Yami's hands rubbed his sides 'B-But Junia is here…'

Yami broke from Yugi's neck, looking at their son who seemed to be drifting off in his car seat, Yami simply turned him around and went back to Yugi 'There. Now we're alone'.

Yugi moaned again as Yami continued his actions, a faint blush going across his face until they heard a knock at the door, Yugi broke himself from Yami's grip and pulled Junia closer as Joey walked to the living room door and looked around.

'Nice. So roomy' Joey commented.

'Joey?' Yami turned to Yugi 'You never told me Joey was coming over'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I guess I forgot'.

Yami rolled his eyes and stood up, turning to Joey 'Thanks for helping out anyway Joey'.

'No problem'.

There was a van parking outside so Joey went out to help as much as he could and Yami turned to Yugi.

'Yugi, you stay and look after Junia right?'

Yugi nodded and smiled 'We'll keep out of your way'.

Yami nodded and followed Joey out to the van.

* * *

Yugi sat with Junia and moved out of the way when the men carried the heavier items such as the couch and TV etc. Anything that was in the boxes were just left in the boxes in the room they belonged in, pretty soon all the furniture was in and it was beginning to look like a real house.

Yami and Joey were flopped out on the couch after the movers had left, they were breathing heavily as Yugi watched them relax with Junia in his arms.

'Are you two okay?' Yugi asked, getting a nod from them both 'Should I make coffee or something?' Another nod from the two, Yugi giggled 'Okay, Yami can you take Junia for me?'

Yami nodded and sat up, holding his arms out to take Junia off of Yugi, Yugi the left leaving the two alone with the baby. Joey sat up and looked at Junia asleep in Yami's arms.

'He's cute…' Joey mumbled.

'Yeah…' Yami smiled and turned to Joey 'And a lot of trouble'.

Joey chuckled 'Yeah I know that now' Joey tipped his head 'Hmm…he's cute, so he got that from Yugi. But then he looks like you…'

Yami chuckled 'I guess we'll know when he grows a bit'.

'Yeah…' Joey stretched his arms 'But I think I'll leave the parenting to you guys. Not my style'.

Yami chuckled and looked up when Yugi walked in with two cups for them two, they took their drinks while Yugi took back Junia again in his arms.

'So, am I needed after this?' Joey asked 'I mean…I can help out with unpacking and stuff'.

Yugi shook his head 'We'll be fine, you don't have to stay if you don't want to'.

'Tough. I'm staying'.

Yugi giggled but then looked down at Junia as he started to sniffle and begin crying 'Ah! I think Junia is hungry as well, I'll go fix him a bottle'.

Yugi walked back out again to the kitchen, and returning some minutes later with a bottle and feeding it to Junia. Joey sat back with a smirk on his face.

'So…living together…how long will you last? A week?' Joey asked.

'Shut up Joey' Yami muttered, making Joey chuckle.

* * *

It was evening by now, they had unpacked most of the things by then and Junia was in his crib asleep, so they laid on the couch. Yugi was resting against Yami's chest as Yami had his arm around Yugi and looked at the remaining boxes in the living room, he gave a sigh.

'We didn't get everything done' Yami muttered.

Yugi lifted his head, but placed it back down on Yami's chest 'Well…there's always tomorrow'.

'I guess…'

'I mean…we got the important stuff done. Like Junia's room, the kitchen and stuff'.

'Yeah' Yami reached over to kiss Yugi on the head 'You really don't mind living with me right?'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Yami, if you ask me one more time I swear I'll move out'.

Yami chuckled 'Sorry, I just don't want you thinking we have to do this'.

'I know that' Yugi snuggled into Yami's chest 'But I want to do this so…you're stuck with me'.

Yami chuckled again 'Alright. So…we have a while before dinner…what should we do?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Did you have something in mind?'

Yami smirked 'Well…we could always try out the new bed' Yugi looked up at Yami as he raised his eyebrows 'Make sure it's to our taste and stuff'.

Yugi smirked and reached up to kiss Yami on the lips 'I like that'.

Yami leant closer again to give Yugi a passionate kiss, letting Yugi kiss back as well so he enjoyed it, then Yami broke the kiss and took Yugi's hand. He pulled Yugi up from the couch and up the stairs as they locked themselves away in their new room.

**************************End of chapter 14*********************************

Me: 'The end. Alright give the damn knife now Diao'.

Diao: 'No'.

Me: 'But it's too short!'

Diao: 'Vann, I'm not giving you the damn knife. You have long chapters and you have short chapters. Get over it'.

Me: 'No! Never!'

Diao: 'Well then I'm never going to give you the knife'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter! Don't worry, it's not the end yet'.


	15. The zoo trip

Me: 'Haha! You all thought I didn't have something evil planned!'

Diao: 'Yeah, they all fell for your emo strategy'.

Me: 'Hahaha! There's a time jump (Sadly) Lets see…Junia will be three so…it's about three years I guess…'

Chapter 15-The zoo trip

Junia walked down the corridor in his pyjamas, one hand rubbing his sleepy eyes while the other dragged his toy lion behind him. Junia was three years old by then, a little short for his age thanks to Yugi, but looking more and more like Yami each day passed.

Junia came to his parents room, they kept the door open at nights so it was easier for Junia to come in if he needed to. Junia pushed the door open, wondering in and going to one side of the bed. Yami and Yugi both sleeping in it peacefully. Junia reached up, tugging on the duvet to get his fathers attention.

'Daddy' Junia whined.

Yami groaned, though opened his eyes and turned over, seeing Junia by the bed 'What is it?'

Junia held up his lion to Yami 'Can we go to the zoo now?'

'The zoo?' Yami repeated, he then looked up at the clock to see it was sixteen minutes past seven 'It wouldn't be open yet Junia'.

'I want to go' Junia complained.

Yami sighed, running his hand through his hair 'Well…we have to wait until ten. That's when it opens. How about you go downstairs and I'll come do some breakfast, okay?'

Junia nodded, hugging his lion close and moving out of his fathers room. Yami sighed, laying back down and turning to Yugi, he knew he had to be awake.

'Eager kid' Yami commented.

'You know he loves the zoo though' Yugi mumbled.

Yami turned to Yugi, smiling and kissed Yugi on the forehead, only to get a groan from Yugi.

'Don't Yami'.

Yami looked at Yugi surprised 'What's wrong?' Yami asked.

Yugi sighed 'I have a headache…I'm hot…and I want to sleep…' Yugi mumbled.

'I told you you were coming down with something'.

Yugi muttered under his breath 'Shut up'.

'You should stay and get some rest then'.

'No' Yugi sighed and pushed himself up 'Junia's been excited about this…I wouldn't want to ruin his day'.

'Well…I'll go with Junia' Yami suggested 'You'll have the house to yourself in quiet and Junia will go to the zoo' Yugi turned to Yami as he smiled 'That and I'll just force you to stay in bed nevertheless'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'You would. Alright, I'll get something when you two leave'.

Yami nodded as Yugi laid back down again, curling up to sleep some more, Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi gently.

'Get well' Yami whispered, slipping out of the bed and changing into some fresh clothes.

Yami headed downstairs, finding Junia sat himself down in front of the TV and watching some cartoons. Yami took the opportunity to make them some breakfast, keeping an eye on the time while he did.

Junia sat at the table, eating his bowl of cereal while Yami made himself some toast and coffee for the day ahead. Junia looked up as he put his lion on the table.

'Where's daddy?' Junia asked.

Yami turned to Junia 'He's not feeling well' Yami explained 'So, it's just you and me today. We'll tell daddy all about it when we come home, okay?'

Junia nodded 'Will I buy a present?'

Yami chuckled 'Yeah, though I think I can guess what it will be'.

Junia smiled, hugging his lion close again as he carried on eating his breakfast.

* * *

Yami parked the car in the car park, after having breakfast and getting Junia ready, they managed to get to the zoo as it opened. Yami held Junia's hand as he lead him to the entrance and paid for the tickets, Junia grabbing a map as they walked in.

'Daddy, the lions are here' Junia held up the map, pointing to the lion exhibit on it.

Yami looked down at the map 'Lovely, they're on the other side of the zoo' He turned to Junia 'Do you want a lift?'

Junia smiled and nodded his head, already holding his arms out to be picked up. Yami picked his son up, sitting him on his shoulders as he held onto his legs.

'You can tell me the way, okay?'

Junia nodded, then pointed down a path 'That way!'

Yami looked toward the path and started walking down it as Junia looked at the map and made sure not to fall off his fathers shoulders.

* * *

Yugi was asleep in his bed, enjoying the peace he had got when Yami and Junia had left. It was bliss, but then the phone rang, making Yugi groan as he woke up. He groped around for the phone by his bed, picking it up and rubbing his eyes.

'What?' Yugi grumbled.

'You sound nice this morning' Joey joked.

'Shut up' Yugi mumbled, rubbing his head 'Was there something you wanted?'

'You alright Yug?'

'I don't feel a hundred percent. So, if you want to come over, you'd better not, or you'll get something off me'.

'I won't. Must be hard for you to get some peace with Junia though'.

Yugi chuckled 'He's not here. They both aren't' Yugi sighed 'Yami's taken Junia to the zoo, so I can get some peace'.

Joey chuckled 'Such a caring father he is'.

Yugi hummed 'Yeah…'

* * *

Yami walked around the zoo, Junia still on his shoulders. It had been a few hours that they had spent around the zoo. Yami looked up at Junia.

'So, where shall we go now?' Yami asked.

'The lions' Junia answered.

'But we've already seen them'.

'Please?'

Yami rolled his eyes 'Alright, lets go a different way though, so we can see more'.

Junia nodded, Yami started to walking through the crowds, though stopped when he heard ringing.

Yami sighed, reaching up to take Junia off his shoulders and setting him on the ground.

'Hold on Junia' Yami took out his mobile, reading the work number. He rolled his eyes but answered it anyway and started talking to the other person.

Junia looked up at Yami, watching him talk to the person on the phone. Yami turned slightly as he carried on talking, so Junia looked around to distract himself, spotting a man dressed in a lion costume. Junia smiled, looking back up at his father then skipping off to follow the families who followed the man in the costume.

Yami finished off his call, putting his mobile back in his pocket 'Stupid work' Yami muttered 'Sorry about tha-'

Yami turned to the spot Junia would've been in, but he wasn't there. Yami looked around not being able to see his son anywhere, a flood of panic washed over him as he wondered where his son could've been.

* * *

Junia followed the group of people through the zoo, he then finally stopped and turned around, realising Yami hadn't followed him. So Junia did what his parents had said, stayed where he was, looking around as people past him and waited for Yami to find him.

A young man spotted Junia, finding it unusual for someone so young to be on their own. He approached Junia.

'Hello there' Junia looked up at the man 'What's your name?'

'Junia' Junia replied.

'Junia. What are you doing Junia?'

'Waiting for my daddy to come. He's on the phone'.

'Is he?' He then stood up and held his hand out to Junia 'Well, shall we find him?'

Junia looked at the hand, but gladly took it and walked with the man.

* * *

Yami was getting more panicked as he ran around the zoo, desperately trying to find Junia but unable to. Yami ran his hand through his hair, ready to get his mobile out and confess to Yugi, ready to get eaten alive.

'Daddy!'

Yami turned, seeing Junia walking with a man, but he had let go of his hand so he could run to Yami. Yami reached down to pick Junia up and hug him tightly.

'Oh Junia, don't ever run off again' Yami scolded.

'Okay' Junia muttered.

Yami hugged Junia a little bit more before then turning to the man as he approached.

'Thank you so much' Yami said to the man 'You're a real life saver'.

'It was nothing. He said, you was on the phone?'

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes 'Work. They never leave you alone, I only turned around for a second'.

'So you did turn your back then?' The man asked.

Yami frowned, not liking the tone in his voice 'A…A little'.

'In which time, your son wondered off and could've got lost or hurt' Yami stared at the man, not entirely sure what he could do 'If I were you, I'd take better care of your son and be a better father'.

Yami was hurt by those words, not saying anything as the man turned and walked away from them. Junia looked up at his father.

'Can we go see the lions now?' Junia asked.

Yami turned to Junia, a little lost but smiling anyway 'Sure'.

'Yay!'

Yami carried Junia off and look around the remaining parts of the zoo.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes, hearing the car pull up in the drive and the front door open. He sat up in bed, and a few moments the bedroom door was open and Junia ran over.

'Daddy! We went to see the lions!' Junia exclaimed.

Yugi smiled 'That sounds nice, but…keep it down a little'.

Junia nodded, Yami soon followed him and sighed.

'I tried to stop him' Yami said.

'It's alright'.

Yami turned to Junia 'Junia, can you give us some time together?'

Junia nodded, then leaving the bedroom so the two adults were alone. Yami walked over to the bed, sitting it down as Yugi curled up next to him, resting himself against Yami's body.

'Was Junia that bad?' Yugi asked, seeing the exhaustion in Yami.

'No…I just…'

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'What? Did something happen?'

Yami sighed 'I…I lost Junia'.

Yugi's mouth dropped open 'You lost Junia?'

'Kinda…I found him again'.

Yugi sighed 'Good'.

'He was with this guy'.

Yugi froze again 'Not a…a pervert was he?'

'No'.

Yugi sighed again 'Good, I would've murdered you otherwise'.

'Yeah…'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Alright, what's wrong?'

Yami looked at Yugi 'The…person said…because I lost Junia…I was a bad father…'

Yugi frowned 'Well he should mind his own damn business' Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder 'No one is the perfect parent, I'm sure everyone has left their kids somewhere…I mean, grandpa took me down the shops when I was a baby and left me there, he only realised he had forgotten me when he came back home, so…it's not that bad'.

'But…what if I am a bad father?'

'Yami don't be stupid' Yugi reached up to kiss Yami on the cheek 'You'd only be a bad father if you was unemployed, taking drugs, drinking, beating us senseless, then yeah I'd say you're a bad father. But you are hard working, loving and caring-and sometimes worry too much-which means you're a good father'.

'You think so?'

'I know so. No stranger is going to tell you if you're a good father or not, you're the perfect father'.

Yami smiled at Yugi 'Thanks Yugi…you know how to make me feel better'.

Yugi giggled, nuzzling into his neck 'Of course…we sleep together, so I know everything that makes you feel better'.

Yami chuckled, turning to Yugi 'I guess you would' Yami then leant closer to kiss Yugi on the lips.

*****************************End of chapter 15******************************

Me: 'So, can anyone guess the evil plan that'll unfold itself from this one chapter?'

Diao: 'I hope so, then they won't be in too much shock when it does happen'.

Me: 'Yeah…but they aren't that old Diao'.

Diao: 'That's how much you impact on them'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	16. The carousel

Me: 'Mwhahahahaha!'

Diao: 'Translation: Most of you guessed right and evilness will happen in this chapter'.

Me: 'You're getting better Diao'.

Chapter 16-The carousel

Junia was sat in front of the TV watching a cartoon a week or so later, Yugi was in the kitchen cooking the breakfast until a pair of arms went around his waist and a kiss was placed on his neck. Yugi smiled.

'Morning Yami' Yugi giggled.

'Morning' Yami sighed and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder 'Can you spare five minutes to kiss me?'

'Not unless you want burnt bacon' Yugi retorted.

Yami looked down at the frying pan 'Looks cooked to me' Yami quickly shut off the fire and turned Yugi in his arms 'So…how about now?'

Yugi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck 'I guess for a little while…'

Yami then took the chance and leaned down to start a kiss with Yugi, Yugi easily kissed back and pulled Yami deeper into the kiss. Then Junia was tugging on Yami's shirt to get his attention.

'Daddy'.

Yami broke the kiss and looked down at Junia 'What is it Junia?'

'Can we go to the carnival?' Junia asked.

'The carnival?'

Junia nodded, holding up his toy lion 'Charlie wants to go too'.

'Does he?' Yami turned to Yugi 'Well…what do you think Yugi?'

Yugi sighed 'Well…we need to stock up on food. So I need to do some shopping'.

Junia pouted 'I want to go to the carnival!'

'Hold on Junia' Yami reached down to pick Junia up 'Do you know where it is?'

'The park' Junia answered.

'Okay…well…how about' Yami turned to Yugi 'I drop you off at the shops, and I take Junia to the carnival? I'll leave the car unlocked so you can put the bags in the boot and stuff'.

Yugi sighed, shaking his head 'He's going to get his way?'

'Please daddy' Junia begged.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Alright, it sounds like a plan at least'.

'Will you be alright on your own?' Yami asked.

'Sure, I'd need the workout anyway'.

* * *

Yami held Junia's hand as he lead Junia in the carnival. Other people were already there, on the rides and walking around the place. Yami made sure to hold onto Junia's hand tightly so he wouldn't lose him again like last time, Junia hugged his toy lion and looked around.

'Daddy!' Junia tugged on Yami's hand 'Look! Look!'

Yami looked over to see Junia pointing to a face painter, Yami turned to Junia who was excited.

'Want to get one done?' Yami asked, to which Junia nodded to 'Alright then'.

Junia pulled Yami over and sat down in the seat quickly, Yami paid the woman who quickly put the money aside and turned to Junia.

'Now…what is it you'd like?' She asked.

'A lion!' Junia quickly answered.

Yami chuckled, knowing Junia would say that and stood back to. The woman held Junia's face and started painting on Junia's face, Junia sat still and patiently as she painted around his face, praising Junia for being still and stroking his hair occasionally. Junia turned to Yami when she was finished to show a lion face painted on his.

'Where did Junia go?' Yami asked, looking around 'I can't see him! All I see, is a big ferocious lion'.

Junia giggled, pretending to roar at his father. Yami chuckled, putting his hand in his pocket and taking his phone out.

'Here, let me take a picture of you' Yami held his phone up, taking a picture of the smiling Junia. Yami then pushed a few buttons 'Huh…missed a few calls from work…'

Junia jumped down from the seat 'Does it man we have to go home?' Junia asked.

Yami smiled down at his son, putting his phone away 'No of course not'.

Junia grinned, taking hold of Yami's hand again and pulling him away, Yami thanked the woman before he was dragged away by his son. Junia stopped and pointed to a carousel, turning to Yami and bouncing slightly.

'Daddy! Can I go on that?' Junia asked.

Yami looked up at the carousel then back to Junia 'Alright, just until Yugi shows up'.

Junia smiled, hurrying over to the carousel and sitting in a red train already. Yami walked over to the man and gave him the money and he started up the carousel. The music started and the carousel started to turn, Junia smiled and waved at Yami as he stood back and watched.

There was a ringing, making Yami groan and take his mobile out to answer it.

'What?' Yami asked, knowing it was his work already calling him up 'Well can't you do that yourselves?' Yami sighed rubbing his forehead 'No…I didn't think you could'.

Junia looked towards his father, seeing him on the phone and giving him a happy wave, Yami returned the smile and waved back at Junia while he talked on the phone. He quickly finished the business, annoyed they had to call him on his day off.

'Yeah…yeah…bye then' Yami ended the call and put his phone away 'Stupid people'.

Yami mumbled something to himself then turning to the carousel when he heard that the music had stopped.

The carousel was empty, the red train Junia had sat in was now vacant and only a bag sat in his place. Yami froze where he was, looking around frantically in case Junia had got off himself or was wondering away again, but he couldn't see his son anywhere. Yami started to panic then, asking the man if he saw where Junia went but he didn't.

'Yami!' Yami turned around to see Yugi walking over to him.

Yami then hurried to Yugi 'Have you got Junia?'

Yugi blinked 'No. You have him…don't you?'

Yami sighed, running his hand through his hair and looking around 'Yami, where's Junia?'

'I don't know! I turned my back for two seconds and he was gone!'

Yugi looked around 'You mean you lost him again!'

'No! I just…I don't know! He was just gone!'

Yugi sighed, looking around as panic started to set in him 'W-Well…we should split up and look around…in case he has just wondered around'.

Yami agreed to that, splitting up from Yugi and moved around the carnival, asking people if they had seen Junia and calling out his name. But it seemed they didn't get anywhere.

After three hours they still couldn't find Junia, and they began to fear that Junia wasn't in the carnival, so they decided to call the police and report Junia missing.

* * *

Yami and Yugi stood with a few police officers, telling them what had happened and how long Junia had been missing. Yugi was on the verge of tears but managed to hold it back while they were in public, while Yami was getting mad and irritated.

'Look, why can't you go find him?' Yami questioned after they asked the fifty questions or so.

'Sir, please stay calm' The police tried to comfort.

'Calm? Calm! My son is missing and you're telling me to stay calm!'

'Yami please' Yugi held Yami's arm and tried to calm him down.

Yami pulled his arm away from Yugi, turning his glare to him 'Don't tell me what to do Yugi!'

Yugi flinched from Yami as the police officers tried to calm Yami again and assured them they would do all they could.

* * *

A small boy walked home down the street on his way home from school, Hideki turned to the drive and walked up it before opening the front door. He heard his parents talking and saying something quietly, so he slipped off his shoes and looked into the living room. His mother and father sat on the couch, his father spotted him first.

'Hi Hideki, how was school?' He asked.

Hideki nodded 'Who's that?'

His mother wiped off the loose paint on her hands before smiling 'It's your new baby brother Tom, say hi'

He gave a slight wave and said hi quietly to the toddler. His parents smiled and looked down at Junia who sat on the woman's lap and played with his toy lion like nothing was happening.

****************************End of chapter 16*******************************

Me: 'Dun, dun, dun!'

Diao: 'Everyone knew Vann'.

Me: 'Yeah but…do they know if Yami and Yugi are going to see Junia ever again? And what will happen to Junia? Ah! The tension!'

Diao: 'You're making this up now'.

Me: 'Yeah alright'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	17. The coverage

Me: 'Hmm…a lot of tension can happen yeah? Hehehe'.

Diao: 'I just have to ask this, are you enjoying this?'

Me: 'Why yes I am'.

Diao: 'I thought so'.

Chapter 17-The coverage

Hideki walked up the stairs, already dressed in his school clothes he quickly found his mother sitting on her bed as she held Junia on her lap, Hideki sighed at the sight.

'Come on mum' He persisted, making her look up 'We're going to be late'.

'Oh no' She gave a smile 'You're staying home today'.

'What? But I have a play to rehearse, I can't take a day off'.

'I'm sure one day won't be so bad. Besides, you need to attach to your brother some more'.

Hideki sighed, knowing he wasn't going to persuade his mother so dropped his bag and slipped off his coat. She smiled, as her son walked in and sat down next to her.

'Can you look after Tom for me? And I can make us a big breakfast'.

Hideki nodded, so she picked Junia up and placed him on the bed as she left the two kids on their own. Hideki turned to Junia as he played with his lion toy.

'What's it's name?' Hideki asked quietly.

'Charlie' Junia answered, stroking the lions mane with a small smile.

* * *

Yugi managed to push himself up and wipe away the tears that had let themselves be loose. He walked to the front door as someone knocked on the door, he opened the door to see Joey standing and looked at Yugi, spotting the tear marks.

'Yug…I heard and…'

'Oh Joey…' Yugi broke down into more tears, hugging Joey tightly round the middle. Joey didn't argue much about it, hugging Yugi back to comfort him.

'I'm so sorry Yug' Joey whispered 'Lets go inside alright?'

Yugi nodded, letting go of Joey briefly so they could walk in and shut the door behind him. Yugi wiped his eyes again as he lead Joey into the living room, sniffling slightly.

'Where's Yami?' Joey asked, noticing Yami wasn't around.

'Upstairs' Yugi replied, sitting back down on the sofa 'He refuses to come down'.

Joey sighed, sitting next to Yugi and pulling him close into a hug. Yugi didn't resist, letting his face bury into Joey's chest as he sobbed out some more, all Joey could do was rub Yugi's back.

'It'll be alright Yug' Joey comforted 'They'll find him, no doubt'.

'B-But they said…' Yugi stopped briefly to take a few gasps and wipe a few tears away 'A-After forty-eight hours…t-they're usually…d-dead…'

'No Yugi, don't think that' Joey held Yugi's face in his hands, giving Yugi a stern look 'They won't harm Junia'.

'How do you know?'

'Because if they so much hurt a hair on him I'll murder them'.

Yugi gave a weak smile, putting his head back against Joey's chest for comfort.

'Thank you Joey…'

Joey gave a small smile 'Shall I try talking to Yami? I mean…he can't stay hidden away all the time'.

Yugi gave a nod, letting go of Joey so he could stand up. Joey turned to Yugi and gave him a smile.

'I'll be a minute then' Joey assured, then walking up the stairs Joey headed to their room. He knocked on the door and hoped Yami heard him, not wanting to be rude either way 'Yami? Can I come in?'

There was no answer, so Joey shrugged and opened the door, peeking into the room. Yami laid on the bed on one side, not looking up as Joey walked over and sat down on the bed with him. Joey put his hand on Yami's shoulder.

'Yami…you can't stay up here all day' Joey said quietly 'I know it's hard but…you have to be tough, for Junia'.

'I can't' Yami replied, looking towards Joey 'It's my fault…'

'No. Don't say that'.

'Shut up' Yami turned to look away from Joey again.

Joey sighed, letting go of Yami to sit back 'Alright'.

They then heard the phone ringing, Joey stood up first and managed to persuade Yami to go down with him as well as they heard Yugi talking on the phone, they walked into the living room right as he put the phone down.

'Who was that?' Joey asked.

Yugi looked up at the two 'The police…they want us to do an appeal this afternoon'.

Yami gave a nod, then disappearing back upstairs. Joey gave a sigh, and a shrug to Yugi, not sure how he could help anymore then he had.

* * *

When they got to the police station at the needed time, there was a room where they were setting up cameras and seats for everyone. One of the detectives, came to Yugi and Yami when the room was just about ready for them.

'Okay, so this must not go wrong' She explained to the two 'We don't want it to be long, just a quick description, anything unique about the boy, and a plea'.

'We're going to beg to have our child back?' Yami asked, almost angry by that.

'Unfortunately yes, it might help' She continued 'But please, I know it must be hard for you but we don't want any anger or any tears. We don't want anything over emotional for this. I'll answer any questions the reporters have, so don't worry about them'.

They nodded in agreement, so they were lead inside. They sat down at the table with the detective at their side as the journalists and cameramen filled the room and took seats. Yugi reached out to hold Yami's hand and get his attention.

'It'll be fine Yami' Yugi reassured in a low whisper 'We can do this'.

Yami gave a nod back, then facing the front they started the appeal. The detective gave the basic information before turning to Yugi and Yami to give the description and the plea. After that was finished, the detective answered all the questions from the reporters that she thought was necessary before announcing the interview was over and leading them outside.

Yugi held Yugi close as they walked down the path, to Joey who waited by the car, but it didn't take too long for the journalists to follow them out.

'Sirs! Sirs!' One reporter called out as he followed them to the car 'Can you answer us why your child in particular? Do you think it's the actions of homophobes?'

Yami opened the car door for Yugi as he slipped in, he then shut the door as he walked round to the other side.

'Joey, take us out of here before I murder someone' Yami muttered as he sat himself inside.

Joey quickly sat in the drivers seat, turning the engine on and driving out of the parking lot before giving a sigh.

'Man that was manic' Joey commented 'You two alright?'

'Yes. Fine' Yugi replied.

'Suppose' Yami muttered, looking out of the car window.

Yugi gave a sad look to Yami, knowing there was nothing he could do or say to take Yami out of his anger, so let him sulk on his own.

* * *

Hideki looked into the kitchen to see his mother cleaning up some remaining dirty dishes, she turned around and smiled at her son.

'Oh Hideki, you startled me' She gave a smile 'Will you be a dear and check on Tom? I'm sure he's asleep but I can't be sure'.

'Okay' Hideki agreed, leaving the kitchen to head back up to his parents room.

He opened the door quietly and looked in, seeing Junia curled up in the bed fast asleep. Hideki walked in, sitting on the bed and staring at the sleeping toddler. Very quietly, he turned the T.V on in his parents room, making sure to turn the volume down and flick through the channels.

He stopped on one that was the news, and the picture of Junia caught his attention. He turned the volume up to listen slightly, seeing Yugi and Yami describing their missing son and claiming he might have a toy lion with him, one he calls Charlie. Hideki turned to Junia once more, looking at the toy lion cuddled in his arms as he slept, so the boy put two and two together.

Junia was the missing boy. And Hideki's parents kidnapped him.

*****************************End of chapter 17******************************

Me: 'Well I never would've guessed that!'

Diao: 'Okay, is there some plot twist or something your hiding?'

Me: 'Maybe…maybe not. You'll never know. And I ain't telling until the very last minute'.

Diao: 'You would do that'.

Me: 'But ah, the kid knows, so what will he do? Keep quiet? Take Junia back? Run away? Oh the suspense is killing!'

Diao: 'You're voice is killing'.

Me: 'That's not nice'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	18. Worst father

Me: '…'

Diao: 'Three, two, one'.

Me: 'Mwhahahahaha!'

Diao: 'Yep. She was just a ticking time bomb'.

Chapter 18-Worst father

Joey came over the next day, seeing if he could help Yugi or Yami somehow while the investigation. The police had sent over a woman called Sora to look after Yugi and Yami and to make sure they wouldn't get trapped by any journalists. Joey went to go check on Yami, he was in their room getting changed.

'You're seriously going to work?' Joey asked.

Yami nodded 'I don't like being here…'

'And you think Yugi likes being on his own?' Yami stopped buttoning his shirt, Joey sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'I don't think you should go to work, you're not ready to go back yet'.

'And how do you know?'

Joey shrugged 'You haven't been yourself, that's how. You've been hiding yourself away all the time, and you've been getting pretty moody a lot'.

'You don't know anything' Yami muttered.

'I know when something isn't right with one of my friends'.

Yami sighed, frowning to Joey 'What do you say I should do then? I feel useless round here'.

Joey shrugged again 'You can always come over mine if you want. And that lady is here to look after Yug, he'll be fine'.

Yami sighed and nodded again, it was out of the house at least so he didn't really want to refuse that idea.

* * *

After Yami had left with Joey, Sora had made Yugi a cup of coffee. She handed it to him, Yugi gave a small smile as he took it from her.

'Thank you' He said quietly and took a sip from it.

Then the doorbell rang, making the two look up at each other, Yugi put the cup down and walked to the door. He opened it slowly and peeked outside, seeing a man with a suit on standing at his door, one he remembered from the previous day as a reporter.

'Oh…it's you…' Yugi mumbled.

'Hello Mr. Mutou, many condolences' He quickly said 'I'm here to ask if you would do a live T.V. interview'.

'I'm not allowed to'.

'Oh, what, by the police?' He gave a small chuckle 'No offence, but those appeals make you look like drones'.

Yugi looked away, not sure if he should shut the door or not, though the many was right that the appeal was very bland.

'You see, people don't take interest in those sort of things, they need to see the despair from you and your…' He bit his lip before smiling 'Your partner, then they'll feel sorry and that will boost your chances of finding your son'.

Yugi looked up at him 'H-How so?'

'Well when they see you upset, they'd want to help as much as they can and they'd look for him, sooner or later someone is bound to phone saying they've seen something or heard something'.

Yugi looked down again, the man was very convincing to him, especially when he was on his own. Sora had heard their conversation and came to Yugi's aid, standing behind him and turning to the man.

'I'm sorry but he isn't supposed to see any reporters unless said so' Sora explained, putting her hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Oh come now, it's really down to Yugi. It's his choice if he wants to help his son' The man reasoned.

'I-It's okay Sora' Yugi said weakly, looking up at the woman 'I-I want to do this…'

'But…' She looked between the two, then giving a sigh 'I'm coming with you, just to make sure'.

Yugi nodded and turned back to the man with a smile, he returned Yugi's smile with his own.

* * *

Yami was at Joey's house, feeling somewhat better at being away from his own, though he still sat on the couch and kept scowling at the floor. Joey watched him from the door, giving a sigh he walked in and placed a coffee on the table.

'It's scary you know' Joey commented as he sat down next to him.

'What is?' Yami asked.

'You. I've seen Yug cry lots of times through this, I would've thought you would cry as well'.

'Crying isn't going to get him back' Yami mumbled.

'I know…but it helps get rid of unwanted feelings though' Joey stared at Yami as he grabbed the cup and drank some coffee. Joey sighed, picking up the remote 'Well…we can see what's on T.V. to distract us'.

Joey flicked through a couple of channels, trying to find something that was suitable for them to watch. He then came to a news channel and Yami was surprised when he saw Yugi on there, he grabbed the remote out of Joey's hand and turned up the volume, realising he was being asked questions about Junia and how he was coping thus far.

'What the hell is he doing?' Yami questioned as he stood up, then heading to the door.

Joey quickly turned off the T.V. and pursued Yami 'Hey wait! At least let me drive!'

* * *

Sora stood in the control room where she could keep a good eye on Yugi while he was being interviewed, having a strange suspicion about this.

'So, Mr. Mutou, do you have any idea who would want to kidnap your son?' He asked.

Yugi shook his head 'N-No one…I could think of…'

'How about people who are against the homosexuals like you yourself?'

Yugi glanced at the camera slightly, feeling a little confused on how it was going to go, but answered him anyway 'I-I guess anything is possible…y-you'd have to ask the police who they think of-'

'Tell me, how was Junia as a baby?' He interrupted 'Was he good? Bad?'

'Umm…well…he would…cry at nights but…all babies do that…'

'How did your partner react when he found out you were pregnant?'

'Umm…I-I don't know…s-surprised I guess…'

'Isn't it true you didn't want your partner to have anything to do with Junia'.

Yugi paled slightly, glancing to the camera again 'T-That was a long time ago…'

'Did you think he would be a bad influence on the child? Or do you two think Junia is a mistake?' He leant forwards slightly 'Do you think…he is the reason your child is missing?'

'That's enough!' Yugi looked up as Sora marched in, standing by Yugi's side as tears filled his eyes 'This is not what we agreed to!'

'It was just questions' The man defended.

Sora held her hand out to Yugi and pulled him up so she could wrap her arms around him 'Don't try to contact us again. Come on Yugi'.

She lead Yugi out of the studio as he started to cry into her, he didn't want to know how they found out about before then, but it made him and Yami look like they didn't even care for Junia.

'Mr. Mutou! Hold on!' The reporter called out to them, but Yugi carried on walking 'The public needs to know these things!'

Yugi and Sora came to the front entrance, stopping when they saw Joey run in after Yami marched in. He looked between Yugi and Sora before setting eyes on the reporter following Yugi. He marched over to him, so the man gave a smile.

'You must Mr. Mutou's partner' He smiled.

Then Yami punched him. Hard. In the face and made him fall backwards, Joey quickly came to Yami's side and pulled him away.

'Yami! Don't do that!'

'He deserved it the little rat!' Yami growled 'And stay the hell away from us!' He then turned to Sora and Yugi 'And you were supposed to make sure he didn't get involved in these things!'

'Mr. Aten, please calm down' Sora tried to calm.

Yami then turned to the crying Yugi 'And what the hell were you thinking!'

'I-I just wanted to help…'

'Well you've just made things worse Yugi!'

'Mr. Aten please, now is not the right time or place'.

'You stay out of this!'

'Yami just shut up!' Yugi shouted as loud as he could, Yami turned towards him 'You can blame everyone in this building all you like, but do you know who's really to blame here? It's you! If you hadn't looked away we wouldn't be here and Junia would still be with us! And if you hadn't got me pregnant, Junia wouldn't be here for us to worry over! Everything is all your fault! You just aren't big enough to admit it! You are the worst father in the world!'

Yami stared at Yugi as he turned to Sora and linked arms with her.

'Take me back home' He pleaded, so Sora lead him out of the building.

Joey turned to Yami and put his hand on Yami's shoulder 'Yami…'

Yami shrugged Joey off 'Just take me out of here' He mumbled.

Joey sighed but listened to him, leading Yami out and back to his car so he could drive Yami back to his home.

* * *

When they got back to Joey's house, Joey kept an eye on Yami as he stayed quiet during their journey, he slipped his shoes off and took a few steps before turning and punching the wall. Joey sighed and held Yami's hand.

'Yami, punching the wall won't help' Joey said quietly.

'It makes me feel better' Yami grumbled as he punched it again.

Joey pulled Yami away, seeing the tears roll down Yami's face. He sighed and put his arms around Yami, pulling him into a tight hug 'It'll be alright Yami'.

'No it won't' Yami said weakly 'I'm the worst parent ever…'

Yami then broke down to a sob, hugging Joey tightly as he cried heavily into his shoulder, Joey could only hold him steady and wait for him to finish crying.

'Don't worry Yami, I'm sure there are much more worse parents then you' Joey comforted.

'Thanks…' Yami mumbled slightly through his tears.

* * *

Hideki packed away a few things in his school bag; some pocket money he had, a few sandwiches he made and a map of the town. He zipped the bag up and slipped out of his room, then going downstairs and finding Junia sat in front of the T.V. his toy lion in his arms.

Hideki walked closer and knelt by Junia.

'I know you're really Junia' He said quietly, making Junia look up 'And I know the people on the T.V. were your parents, so I'm going to take you back'.

Junia smiled 'We go find daddy now?'

'Yeah' Hideki picked Junia up, settling him on his hip, Junia clung to Hideki as they turned to the door. But Hideki heard one of his parents coming, so quickly ducked behind the door as it opened, it was his father. He looked around the living room and saw that Junia wasn't there, he looked around and spotted Hideki with Junia behind the door.

'You can't do this' Hideki said 'He's not ours. We have to give him back to his family'.

He sighed, and nodded 'Alright, let me have him'.

Hideki handed Junia over to his father, he took Junia and put him down before taking Hideki out from behind the door and up the stairs.

'Where are you taking me?' Hideki asked.

He then opened his sons bedroom door before pushing him in and shutting the door behind him. Hideki went straight to the door and banged on it, and yelled. He sighed and bit his lip, hoping that Hideki would stop soon.

*****************************End of chapter 18******************************

Me: 'Hahaha! I torment thee for longer!'

Diao: 'Vann, please make sense'.

Me: 'Very well. So, Hideki had been caught, will this be the end of all hope for finding Junia! And will Yami and Yugi call their relationship to quits! Oh it's too much suspense!'

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'I'm sure they will anyway…heh…'


	19. The face painter

Me: 'I promise I'll make things better'.

Diao: 'Is…that a lie or what?'

Me: '…Oh no nosebleed!'

Chapter 19-The face painter

Yami laid across the sofa the next morning, fast asleep with the beer cans scattered around the sofa. Joey leaned against the door with the phone in his hand, watching Yami sleep.

'He's asleep' Joey said in the phone 'He drunk a little too much last night'.

'Good' Yugi said on the other side 'I mean…he hasn't had a lot of sleep recently…leave him to sleep for a while'.

'I will. How about you? You okay now?'

'Sort of' Yugi sighed 'Can you…tell him I'm sorry?'

'Sure. But I think he'll like it more if it came from you'.

'I know…you'll bring him over right Joey?'

'Sure' Joey smiled to the phone 'I'll bring him over in a few hours or so when he's sobered up and stuff'.

'Okay, thanks Joey'.

'It's alright. See you later'.

They both hung up, Joey walked in and pick up the beer cans. He turned to the sleeping Yami as he nuzzled into the sofa, giving a soft stroke to his hair.

'Hang in there Yami…it'll be better…' Joey said softly, then leaving Yami to sleep on his own.

* * *

Yami woke up a few hours later, groaning as he sat up and held his head, he looked around Joey's living room a little confused on where he was. His memories of the previous night were still hazy to him.

'Morning' Yami looked up as Joey walked over to him 'How are you this morning?'

'Mmm…tired…' Yami mumbled as he rubbed his forehead 'And sick…'

'Yeah that will happen, here' Joey put a cup of coffee in front of Yami 'Try and stay awake'.

Yami mumbled something then picked up the cup, taking a sip and pulling a face of disgust, he quickly put the cup down.

'That tastes horrid'.

'Probably the alcohol' Joey said quietly as he sat next to Yami 'Yugi called while you were asleep'.

Yami looked away 'Oh'.

'Yeah…he was worried about you. And he wanted to say sorry'.

'Fine'.

Joey sighed, scooting a little closer to Yami and putting his hand on his shoulder 'I know Yugi said some things, but I doubt he meant them. I mean…you two are under a lot of stress-'

'Just say it'.

'Say what?'

'Then it wasn't meant to be' Yami muttered, putting his head in his hands 'That we shouldn't have been together and that…it's all my fault…'

Joey sighed and rolled his eyes 'Not sure if you're depressed or just plain stupid'.

Yami looked up at Joey confused 'What?'

'If you and Yugi weren't meant to be, then you wouldn't be living together and such. You would be on your own. And don't think this is your fault'.

'But I should've watched him…'

Joey looked at Yami, sighing he nodded 'Yeah okay, but people have done far worse things, so it's not as that bad'.

Yami sighed shaking his head, he got up from the sofa making Joey look up 'Where you going?'

'Away from you'.

Joey sighed as Yami left the room, rubbing the back of his head 'Yeah, I ain't the best person on advice'.

* * *

Hideki looked up as there was knocking on his door, knowing it had to be one of his parents.

'Hideki, is there anything you want?' His mother asked. She stood by the door, knowing that her son hadn't eaten much since the previous day.

'I'm sorry mother' He apologised through the day 'I promise I won't do that again. I'm so sorry'.

She smiled, feeling a little emotional as she unlocked the bedroom door 'Okay Hideki'.

She opened the door and as soon as she did Hideki threw his arms around his mother and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back and stroked his hair.

'I'm sorry mum' Hideki apologised.

'It's okay Hideki. It's okay' She reassured as she hugged her son tightly.

* * *

Joey pulled up in front of the house, turning to Yami as he sat in the passengers seat, still a little groggy from the beer. It had been a few hours, and Yami had sobered up a little, so Joey thought it best if he took Yami home to try and fix the little problem.

'Come on Yami' Joey encouraged as he patted Yami on the back 'Try and be a man'.

Yami sighed and got out of the car, closely followed by Joey as they walked up to the front door. Yami let them in with his key, slipping out of their shoes when they walked in.

'Is that you Joey?' Yugi asked walking over to them, when he spotted Yami he stopped and became very nervous 'Umm…are you feeling better Yami?'

'Yeah' Yami mumbled as he walked upstairs to his room.

Yugi turned to Joey who only shrugged his shoulders, so Yugi decided to be brave and follow Yami upstairs. He looked carefully into their bedroom as Yami changed out of his clothes and into some fresh clothes.

'Umm…Yami' Yami looked up as Yugi walked in 'A-About yesterday…I'm sorry…I was just…I-I wasn't thinking straight'.

'You don't need to apologise' Yami said glumly.

'I want to though' Yugi walked over to Yami, hugging Yami round the waist 'I'm sorry…please don't hate me…I just want Junia back…'

Yami sighed, turning to Yugi and holding his face in his hands 'It's okay…you were right…so don't apologise…'

'But I-'

But before Yugi could say anything else Yami broke him off in a kiss, Yugi didn't hesitate and kissed Yugi back.

'Hey! There's an officer over here!' Joey called up.

Yugi and Yami broke their kiss and headed downstairs, when they walked down the stairs they saw Joey talking to the familiar detective from before. She looked up as the two came down.

'Anything yet?' Yugi asked hopefully.

'No not yet' She replied, then holding up a tape 'We have footage from a CCTV camera, we wanted you to watch it in case you spot someone you know or anything else suspicious'.

Yugi nodded his head in agreement, she then turned to Yami 'I won't ask what happened yesterday' She muttered as Joey showed her the living room.

Yami sighed, knowing it was going to be more then obvious that the police would know about the incident. Yugi and Yami joined them in the living room and sat on the sofa as Joey put the tape in the video, the detective had the remote so she could stop it when she pleased.

They watched the tape play out, it didn't look different then it usually would be. They saw Yami and Junia walk in, get his face painted and then head over to the carousel, but the camera must've turned at that point as the view changed to another part of the carousel.

'Typical' Joey muttered.

'Wait, go back' Yami ordered, the detective stopped the tape and rewound it to the point Yami said to go to.

'Something wrong Mr. Aten?' She asked.

'I thought I saw…' Yami shook his head sitting back 'No. Sorry. It's me. Sorry…'

'Neither of you saw something? Anything?' Yugi and Yami shook their heads, she sighed and took the tape back out 'Very well. Sorry we couldn't help'.

'It's alright' Yugi reassured as he stood up and lead the detective out.

When they had left the room Joey turned to Yami 'You know something don't you?'

Yami looked up 'Hmm?'

'You did see something. So you better tell me or you can get in big trouble Yami'.

Yami sighed 'It's nothing…'

'Tell me'.

'Fine' Yami turned back to the blank T.V. 'The face painter…'

'Face painter?'

'Yeah…after we left…on the video…she left without putting one of those "I'll be back" signs…' Yami looked towards Joey who just stared at him 'I know. It's stupid. Figures why I didn't say anything'.

'You think this face painter kidnapped Junia?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'It just seems a little strange…and she was fussing over him before…'

'Good enough for me' Joey stood up 'Come on, we'd better go to the police station and tell them'.

'Joey' Yami stood up in front of Joey 'They haven't done anything and they won't listen to me'.

'Hold on Yami, they're doing the best they can do'.

Yami shook his head 'Will…you help Joey?' Yami asked quietly.

'Oh no. Yami you can't do this. You'll get in trouble, or hurt, I mean…how will that help with anything? You'll just make things worse'.

'But I have to find him! Please Joey…I have to find him…'

Joey stared at Yami, giving a sigh and running his hand through his hair 'Fine. Fine. But I'm driving, I don't want you doing anything crazy with a car. And nothing illegal'.

'Thank you Joey' Yami hugged him tightly before they headed to the front door, only to be stopped by Yugi.

'Where are you two going?' Yugi questioned.

'Out' Joey replied as they walked round Yugi 'Me and Yami decided to buy you a dinner…you know…something to cheer you up'.

Yugi gave a small smile as they headed to the front door and slipped their shoes on 'Alright. You won't be long right?'

'Nah. An hour or so. We'll be back as soon as we can'.

Joey opened the front door and slipped out, Yami turned to Yugi before he left 'I'll see you later' Yami said before shutting the door behind him and following Joey out to his car.

Yugi sighed when he heard the engine start and the car driving off 'I hope they can find Junia…'

* * *

Hideki walked into the kitchen, got himself a cup and poured himself a cup of water. He was glad he wasn't locked in his room, though he wasn't sure if he was locked in his house by now. He turned to the back door, setting the cup aside he reached out and opened the door gently.

He looked back into his house before slipping out undetected and started to run from his house. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but as long as it was to other people it was good enough.

His mother walked into the kitchen, seeing the door open and no Hideki anywhere. She turned to the house.

'Hideki's gone!' She shouted as loud as she could.

Her husband quickly joined her in the kitchen, seeing the door open he ran his hand through his hair as he thought to himself.

'He can't have gone too far' He reassured 'I'll go look for him'.

And with that he quickly left as he tried to figure out where Hideki could go.

Hideki ran through the empty fields as he tried to find other people, he was running out of breath but he soon came to a road, and on the other side were people getting on a bus. Hideki pushed himself to get to the bus, hoping someone would believe him, but as soon as he stepped onto the road it was all over.

Another car coming the other way had hit Hideki accidentally, he laid in the middle of the road with blood, bruises and gashes over his body in numerous places, he gave one last twitch to his hand before he fell still.

****************************End of chapter 19*******************************

Me: 'Mwhahahahaha! Don't you just hate it when I make it no hope! No hope at all!'

Diao: 'Vann, you know people are like…going to murder you for this'.

Me: 'Yeah…but I'm evil! Hahahaha!'

Diao: 'This will wear off in a while…I hope anyway'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	20. Finding Junia

Me: 'The thrilling conclusion!'

Diao: 'Thrilling?'

Me: 'Hey, a girl can dream right?'

Diao: '…Girl?'

Chapter 20-Finding Junia

The TV was on while the mother held Junia on her hip, tears going down both her and her husbands face as they watched the news, telling about the tragic incident of Hideki getting hit by the car and passing later on.

'I told him not to run out into the road' The father sobbed 'So many times…'

The mother sighed, looking down at Junia as he looked down at her shoulder and played with her clothes, sensing the sadness in the room so kept quiet.

'We need to leave' The husband said as he stood up 'As soon as we can'.

* * *

Joey pulled the car up, Yami looking out of the window to see the carnival from before. He turned to Joey.

'Why here?' Yami asked.

'Because the woman works here and we might find her' Joey answered as he stepped out of the car.

Yami followed Joey out of the car and into the carnival, they looked at each of the people they passed until they came to the face painting stall, though the woman was someone different from before.

'Excuse me' Joey said, making the woman look up 'You know the kid that went missing?'

'Yeah' She replied.

'Were you working here on that day?' Joey asked.

'No'.

'Do you happen to know who was? Possible an address?'

She raised an eyebrow 'Depends who's asking'.

Joey put his hand in his pocket and took out his wallet, opening it up 'Detective Joseph Wheeler, that's who's asking'.

She looked at the ID before standing up and walking off as she muttered she'd be back. Joey put the wallet back in his pocket, making Yami turn to him.

'I'm going to regret asking this, but where did you get that Joey?' Yami asked.

Joey bit his lip 'Well…some girls like a little convincing role-playing-'

'That's all I need to know' Yami interrupted.

The woman came back folding a piece of paper over before handing it over to Joey, he smiled and took the piece of paper.

'Thank you very much' Joey appreciated.

'You don't look like coppers' The woman commented.

'We're special' Joey smirked 'We don't have to wear uniforms' Joey turned to Yami and they walked away from the carnival.

'Joey, you realise impersonating a police officer is against the law' Yami pointed out.

'And you know withholding evidence from the police is against the law as well' Joey retorted with a smile 'Besides, you want to find Junia right?'

Yami bit his lip, then gave a nod as he knew Joey was only trying to do what was right. They got back to the car and sat inside, Joey handed Yami the piece of paper as he started the car up.

'I think I know where the place is' Joey mumbled as he pulled the car into the road 'Lets just hope they're there'.

Yami sighed, sitting back against the car and getting anxious that soon he might see Junia again.

* * *

They soon pulled up in front of the house, Yami looked at it curiously before turning to Joey.

'This is the place?' Yami asked.

'Apparently' Joey replied 'It's got the same house number'.

'Good enough for me'.

Yami unbuckled himself from his seat and jumped out of the car, closely followed by Joey as he went to the front door and rung the front door bell.

'We're ringing the bell?' Joey asked.

'Well have you got a better plan?' Yami questioned.

'No I guess not' Joey looked up at the door, ringing the bell for a second time 'Is no one in?'

Yami sighed, looking around before hurrying to a wooden fence and climbing over it, landing safely on the other side.

'Yami!' Joey hissed 'What are you doing! That's trespassing!'

'Oh come on Joey! We've already broken two laws' Yami spat back.

Joey sighed, looking around to check the coast was clear before climbing over the fence and joining Yami on the other side. They walked to the back door, Yami holding the handle and pushing it open, surprised that the door was unlocked.

'How convenient' Joey muttered as they walked in.

They walked into the quiet house, looking around the kitchen before moving into the living room. Yami immediately spotted Charlie lying on the floor, he walked over to the stuffed lion before picking it up and hugging it tightly. Joey spotted the computer left on, he sat in the seat and read the screen quickly.

'Yami…this is bad' Yami turned to Joey as he looked up at him 'They've booked to get on a boat, for three. Junia must be with them'.

'You mean…they're leaving the country'.

'Yeah…come on' Joey stood up and grabbed Yami's arm 'We have to find them!'

* * *

The detective picked up the phone in the station as it rang and no one answered.

'Hello, police station'.

'Thank god it's you!' Joey said on the other side 'Alright, we know who kidnapped Junia'.

'What?'

'And they're going to try and take him out of the country'.

'Wait, slow down. Who's got Junia?'

'This woman and her husband, they were at the carnival-well, I'm not so sure about the husband-anyway, we went into their house and we found out that they're trying to skip the country via boat!'

She quickly took note before frowning 'How do you know about this?'

'Err…the phone is breaking up' Joey lied as he focused back on the road 'Can't you like try and find them?'

'We'll try and locate their car, but a name or something would help'.

Yami turned as Joey read their names off a bill he had picked up from the house, then ending the call as he focused on driving again, quickly glancing at Yami.

'Don't worry Yami. We'll find him'.

Yami nodded but found it hard to relax as they drove on.

* * *

After a while of driving, Joey pulled over in a motorway service, parking the car in the car park. Yami turned to the blond.

'Why have we stopped?' Yami asked impatiently.

'Think Yami, they have Junia, I'm sure if you were going on a long car journey you would need to stop at some point' Joey explained as he got out of his car 'Makes sense right?'

'Yeah' Yami jumped out of the car and started to run towards the building.

'Yami wait! We should wait for the police to arrive!'

Yami ignored Joey, heading straight to the building as he pushed the doors open and frantically look around. There was many people of different variations, none of them looked like Junia or his kidnappers. Before Yami could run off to find Junia an army of police came in after him, one of them being the detective.

'Wait here Mr. Aten' She ordered as she talked to the others and then scatter around the building.

Joey caught up with Yami as the police scattered around the place 'Hey, they just told me that their car is here, so they are definitely here'.

'And Junia is here as well then?'

'Yeah. But we have to stay here'.

Yami muttered some things to himself as he watched the police go up on the next level and start shouting at someone before chasing them, it seemed they had arrested someone.

'I think they've got someone Yami' Joey said hopefully as he watched them 'They might have Junia'.

Yami nodded, though got distracted as a mother lead her young son out of one of the doors to what looked like a small play area. Yami sidled away from Joey before going over to the glass wall and looking out, much to his relief. There was Junia, with the face painter as they played in the sand box, Junia looking unharmed. Yami gave a smile at seeing his son, then looking back at the officers as they dragged out a man-the husband. Yami looked back to his son, stepping back when the woman had spotted Yami at the window.

She quickly picked Junia up and then hurried from the play area, Yami was quick to the door and opened it, letting himself out and following the woman. Not caring if the police told him to stay with them, he needed to get Junia.

* * *

Yami ran after the woman, chasing her to a bridge over the motorway before she turned abruptly to Yami.

'Don't come any closer' She warned, making Yami stop in his tracks.

'Okay' Yami stopped where he was, a few feet away from his son.

She then looked up 'And they have to stay where they are as well'.

Yami turned as some police officers came after them, though stopped when Yami gestured to them to stop before turning back to the woman, she held Junia tightly on her hip.

'Please…I just want to know if Junia is alright' Yami said calmly to her.

'We don't call him that' She said as she stroked Junia's hair 'We call him Tom'.

'Tom? Well…that's nice…'

'Yes. We actually named him, unlike some people'.

Yami bit his lip, taking a small step forwards as he held his arms out 'Can…I have Junia back?'

'Anyone could've taken him' She said as she stepped back 'While you were on your fancy phone, anyone could've taken him'.

'I-I know…and I feel really guilty about that…'

'You know there are just some people who shouldn't be parents' She continued as Junia looked towards his father 'I see them every day…they just act like their kids don't exist…a true parent would devote their life to their children…'

'Yes…that's true' Yami agreed nervously 'Do…do you have children?'

'I did…'

'Was it a boy or a girl?'

'A little boy…he drowned twelve years ago last week…'

'I'm very sorry. I can't imagine what you have gone through'.

She nodded and held Junia close 'No one can'.

Yami nodded as he took another brave step closer 'But please…as a mother…you must understand not what I've gone through but my boyfriend is in a state…and I'm sure you'll agree that no one should be taken away from their families, even if their parents aren't the greatest, I mean no one is perfect. But…I think it's important that everyone should be with their families…right?'

'It depends who wants their children and who needs them'.

'I need him. And not because I need him to make me look good or caring. But because without him, my world falls apart. Please…'

'Daddy…' Junia called out, reaching out to Yami not taking in the seriousness of the situation.

'Please…' Yami begged.

She looked down at Junia before walking slowly towards Yami, and once she got close enough she handed Junia over to Yami, who settled him on his hip.

'You take care of him' She warned as she backed off slightly.

'I will. Thank you' Yami turned then, walking back to the officers as Junia hugged his neck.

'I dropped Charlie daddy' Junia said quietly.

'Don't worry' Yami reassured as a few tears came to his eyes 'Charlie is in the car waiting for you'.

Junia smiled and rested on Yami's shoulder, a few of the officers rushed past them to arrest the woman, only they shouted after her and then there was car horns and screeching. Yami turned around only to see the officers looking over the bridge, and the woman missing. Yami held Junia close to him, walking off as he knew he couldn't do much to help.

* * *

Yugi sat in the police station with Sora then, after explaining about Hideki.

'So…he was kidnapped too?' Yugi asked, getting a nod from Sora 'That's sad…'

'His real parents have been told' Sora carried on 'They're happy they found him at all'.

Yugi nodded, rubbing his eyes 'I hope Yami and Joey are okay'.

Sora stroked Yugi's arm to comfort him.

'Daddy!'

Yugi looked up at the young voice, seeing Yami, Joey walk in with Junia running towards him. Yugi got up as tears flowed down his face, he ran to Junia and picked him up, hugging him tightly as he cried freely.

'Oh Junia, I've missed you so much!' Yugi sobbed as he stroked Junia's hair.

'I'm sorry…' Junia apologised.

'It's okay honey' Yugi turned to Yami, walking over to him 'Yami…this is why I love you so much' Yugi reached up to give Yami a small but passionate kiss on his lips 'I have to make it up to you big time'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Just being my family is good enough'.

Yugi nodded, then leaning into Yami's chest as he hugged Junia some more while he cried heavily. Yami put his arms around Yugi and hugged the two together, happy that his family had come back together once more, and he wasn't going to let anything break them up again.

****************************End of chapter 20*******************************

Me: 'See! I can be nice!'

Diao: 'Err…Vann…you made a woman jump off a bridge onto a motorway…that's not nice'.

Me: 'Well…she was asking for it'.

Diao: 'Yeah right'.

Me: 'But so it is! The dreaded last chapter! I thought this story would never end!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	21. Seven years

Me: 'Yeah…I can't pretend that this doesn't exist…'

Diao: 'You were pretending?'

Me: 'No I just forgot'.

Chapter 21-Seven years

'Junia!' Yami let himself in to his sons room as he tried to do his tie 'Come on, you'll be late'.

There was a small groan from the bed, Yami rolled his eyes and moved over to the bed then sitting on the lump that was Junia.

'Dad!' The child whined.

Yami chuckled and slipped off his son, Junia pushed back the covers and glared at his father as he jumped out of bed.

'Okay, I'm awake' Junia mumbled as he went over to his cupboard.

'Don't take too long' Yami warned as he walked out of the room.

'And don't take too long on your tie' Junia retorted as he shut his bedroom door to get dressed.

Yami rolled his eyes as he tried to do his ties 'Kids…get cockier each day…'

Yami came down the stairs, cursing as his tie ended up loose around his neck. Yugi giggled and walked over, grabbing his tie and pulling him over.

'Come here' Yugi said as he tied it properly 'You're absolutely useless with ties'.

'It's not my fault' Yami defended with a small pout.

Yugi smiled, pulling the tie up a little when he was finished and patted it against Yami's chest 'There. Now you look reasonable to be let out into the world'.

'Ha ha, very funny' Yami leant in to kiss Yugi quickly on the lips 'Joey's still on for tonight isn't he?'

'Yep' Yugi slipped his arms around Yami's neck 'He loves having Junia, so I know he won't plan anything else. You'll get the wine right?'

'As soon as I leave work'.

'And that better be five on the dot'.

'It will trust me' Yami kissed Yugi on the lips 'It'll be perfect'.

'What will be?' Junia asked, leaning over the stairs.

They looked up at their son, Yugi letting go of Yami for him to explain 'Our anniversary, like we told you'.

Junia sulked and leaned on the handrail 'Why can't I come?'

'Because it's a dinner just for us to celebrate our anniversary' Yugi explained 'And…well it's just a time we should be together'.

Junia huffed, going down the remaining steps 'Okay…' He muttered.

'Come on now, you like staying round at Joey's don't you?'

'Yeah…he's great and all'.

Yami chuckled and patted Junia on the head 'Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be a fun time with him'.

'Yeah…he might let me watch the eighteen film again'.

Junia slipped on his shoes and grabbed his bag, saying his goodbyes to his parents before he left. Yugi sighed and put his hand over his forehead.

'I must remember to tell Joey to not show him those films' Yugi muttered.

'Yeah' Yami slipped his jacket on and gave Yugi a small kiss 'I'll see you later then'.

'Yep. I'll get everything sorted by then. Have a good day at work'.

Yami smiled and then left the house, already eager for the evening to come.

* * *

When it was the evening, Yugi and Yami both dressed up and made it look like they were going out for a posh dinner. They pulled the car up in front of Joey's house, Yami turned in his seat to see his son in the back seat.

'Alright, now be on your best behaviour' Yami warned.

Junia rolled his eyes 'Yes dad, I know'.

'Good. We'll pick you up at…eight shall we say?'

Junia rose an eyebrow 'How come the long gap?'

'Err…' Yami turned for Yugi to help 'Because…we're…going to the cinema after dinner'.

'Oh…you're going to watch one of those gay porn films?'

'Junia!' Yugi hissed.

'What? That's what Joey told me you do'.

'Oh brother' Yugi slapped his hand over his forehead.

'We're just…going to see a film is all…and don't use that language again'.

'But Joey-'

'Well tell Joey off when he says it'.

'Cool!' Junia then opened the car door and jumped out 'Bye then! See you later!'

'Bye Junia'.

Junia walked up to the front door and Joey let Junia in, once he was safely inside the house they started up the car and drove off again.

'Is it wrong of us to drop our son off just so we can have casual sex?' Yami asked as he drove the car.

Yugi sat in the seat silent as he thought to himself 'No. I'm sure parents do it all the time' Yugi assured 'Besides, Junia will understand'.

'He's ten years old, how would he understand that?'

'When he's older of course' Yugi rolled his eyes 'When he has his own wife and kids, then he'd understand'.

'Oh…'

* * *

It didn't take Yugi and Yami too long to get back home, Yami getting out the wine of the car as Yugi unlocked the door and let himself in. Yami followed Yugi in, shutting the door behind him and putting the wine down as he pulled Yugi closer into a kiss before pushing him up against the wall.

'You're getting eager Yami' Yugi said after they broke their kiss.

'Of course' Yami shrugged his dinner jacket off and dropped it to the floor 'I've been waiting for this moment forever'.

Yugi giggled and looked over at the wine bottle 'I'll take the bottle, you'll get the glasses and opener'.

'Deal'.

They let go of each other and rushed around; Yugi rushed over to the bottle and picked it up before going up the stairs and to their bedroom. Yami took two wine glasses and the cork screw before following Yugi to their room. As soon as the door shut there was only giggles and pleasurable moans from the two as they spent their lust filled evening together.

* * *

Me: 'Well, that's a hell of a way to end it'.

Diao: 'Definitely'.

Me: 'Well, I'd like to thank everyone who read this and reviewed this. Man this thing is repetitive isn't it? And thanks for all the support and whatnot'.

Diao: 'Support?'

Me: 'Shut up'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
